Mercy and Merciless
by Nameless313
Summary: Finn, se dio cuenta lo cansado que es ser un heroe, aparte de que no lo ha llevado muy lejos salvo de morir muchas veces por amor, y es bien recibido con friendzone, este decide que sera lo que desee ser y esta vez buscara mas el placer que el amor...¿quieres saber como lo hizo? pues te invito a que pases y leas esta interesante historia
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey hola que tal soy nameless313 y este es mi segundo fic (generalizando para ser exactos), como abras leído, solo deseo que lo disfruten de la lectura de este loco servidos tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes

Bien sin más que decir que empiece el cap :D

Disclaimer: hora de aventura es propiedad del buen pendlenton Ward, más sin embargo la historia si es mia uwu

"los humanos son seres interesantes a pesar de ser un monton de codiciosos inservibles"

-satan

Capítulo 1: Elección propia

¿Quién dijo que ser un héroe era lo mejor del mundo?, tal vez incluso el gran Billy o incluso otros grandes héroes más, se transformaron en héroes tal vez fue porque no tenían elección

Tal vez observaron que el mundo estaba muy corrompido y que alguien debería hacer algo

"los héroes no nacen, se hacen ante la desgracia"

Unos de los más curiosos fue este último humano….Finn, este chico desde los 12 años acepto sin siquiera darse cuenta del gran peso que conlleva tener el título de héroe

Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

"obvio por amor"

¡Exacto!, el chico lo hizo por amor, ese amor incondicional que le tenía a dicha princesa rosada quien salvo por primera vez, y no solo eso, también desde que lo convenció a ir por ese libro antiguo solo porque creyó ella misma que Finn sería un gran héroe

"¿el Enchiridion?"

Así es, 12 años… a esa edad es demasiado fácil moldear una mente, porque la mente de Finn el humano fue brutalmente moldeada, y para desgracia de el siquiera tuvo que analizarlo ni un poco pues ya había aceptado

"si no mal recuerdo el acepto ser héroe porque así lo quiso, además de que… también tiene esa alma aventurera en el cual él pudo ir a una gran aventura y ganar el gran libro"

Es cierto, no lo niego Finn tiene una asombrosa alma aventurera, alma que pensándolo bien es intensamente agradable, pero ¿Quién le dijo sobre esa grandiosa aventura?, ¿Quién le dijo al mismo Finn que fuese un héroe?

"…Bonnibel"

Así es desde que el acepto ser un "héroe" yo vi en él una gran collar en su cuello con una gran y pesada cadena, cadena que incluso apenas recién se quitó….

"A que te refieres… ¿Samael?"

Fácil, te mencione que acepto ser héroe más que nada por el amor intenso y grande que le tenía a la dulce princesa ¿verdad?

"¿sí?"

Bueno te contare, todo lo que ella le pedía, lo hacía sin siquiera pensarlo, es como típico caballero fiel hacia su Reyna, más que en este caso solo fue una princesa usando a un chico

Este sacrifico todo, incluso peleo con ese inútil con complejo de brujo malvado… Lich

"interesante, venció al gran rey Lich"

Sabiendo el mismo que tal vez moriría, nunca lo detuvo pues en su mente siempre tenía a aquella señorita que grotescamente robo su corazón, es algo feo que se escuche pero es tal y como yo lo veo, continuo el muchacho peleo varias veces exponiendo su vida más de una vez, pero no le importó, ya que como te dije antes lo hacía únicamente por ella

Sacrifico muchas cosas por ella, por cosas tan extenuantes, un abrazo, un miserable beso, incluso casi desfallecer por verla sonreír

"el amor suele ser la peor trampa y tortura más vieja y eficaz existente"

Incluso hubo una vez en que la misma princesa por razones redujo su edad a 13 años y en aquel entonces el chico tenía la misma edad, no te mentiré, la pasaron bastante bien e incluso cuando ese tipo feo tomo el reyno porque la rosada era demasiado joven para gobernar el dulce reyno, el tipo era de una manera muy insoportable, a pesar de eso ambos la pasaron muy bien juntos e incluso llegaron a besarse, eso hasta cuando la misma princesa decidió tener su edad original…18 años

"ya veo, lo engancho más"

Así es….Satán

Una vez cumplido los 14 años comenzó a tratar de conquistarla, muchas veces a decir verdad, pero ella simplemente le negó por la simple excusa de ser muy joven

No fue una, no fue 2, ni 3 veces fueron demasiadas, tanto que incluso el mismo Finn veía menos opciones, muchas noches lloro en silencio, muchas noches le punzaba el corazón , muchas noches se preguntaba constantemente por qué no era amado, por qué tenía que sufrir tanto

"se ahogaba lentamente en su mismo dolor y miseria"

Su hermano Jake preocupado por el estado de ánimo del humano tomo iniciativa y comenzó a buscar una chica de su edad para que este olvidara a la dulce princesa

Pero…el resultado salió peor que el problema

Ella estaba literalmente hecha de fuego y el al ser humano son físicamente muy incompatibles, mas sin embargo Finn como último hilo de esperanza aferrándose por sus impulsos que encontraría la solución así le costara años de buscar

Pero bueno sabes que lo que fugazmente comienza…fugazmente se va, por un descuido el chico le costó la relación amorosa de su chica terminando siendo nuevamente siendo amigos y no solo eso sí no que acompañado estaba la chica quien también le habia rechazado desde el principio, tal vez fue el peor dia de su miserable vida, y pues a final de cuentas volvió a quedarse solo, pero él no se rindió fácilmente, hizo ya varios intentos para volver con ella pero solo termino observando como un pedazo de pan con patas le juro amor eterno, lo quiero decir es que

"en sus ojos le quitaron a su amor"

Una vez un corazón roto es irreparable más sin embargo con el buen trato y los buenos medios podrían repararse pero…y ¿si llegase a romperse 2 veces?, eso sería un colapso total tanto emocional y físico

A los 15 y 16 años de edad el chico oculto todo para tratar de salir adelante por el mismo, aunque a decir verdad tenia ligeras recaídas pues a pesar de tener una edad convincente aun no era aceptado por la dulce princesa y menos por su ex novia quien no se separa para nada del pan de canela. (Tengo hambre QnQ)

Cuando llego esa cosa que destruía mundos…Orgalorg tuvo que ponerse nuevamente en riesgo pues como te dije anteriormente tenía esa cadena llamada "ser héroe" gracias a su hermano pudieron derrotarlo y regresar a ooo como verdaderos héroes

"el humano, ¿crees que a él, le guste realmente ser un héroe?"

O creo que no, pero tampoco tiene intenciones de ser alguien malo, solo dese tener una aventura, es todo

"pero su peor error fue"

Enamorarse, y pues no podría hacer tener una aventura sin que le recuerde en los momentos en que no puede estar al lado de su amada o con la chica que lo acepto

"¿cómo fue que lo convenciste?"

Gustoso te diré como fue que acepto

Hace 5 años

En el maravilloso lugar donde es llamado OOO, a pocos días de cumplir 17 años un joven rubio de 16 años y medio estaba observando el amanecer dejándose ver su cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta hasta el cuello algunos mechones cubrían sus ojos, ya no llevaba esos pantalones cortos, tampoco ese "asombroso" gorro de oso polar, sabia el mismo y para bien de sí mismo que necesitaba un cambio

A lo que vestía antes, ahora viste unos pantalones negros y botas estilo militar un suéter azul, un más grande gorro de oso polar que incluso incluyo los brazos del oso estaban en su espalda como si una bufanda fuese, pero que no traía puesto

Estaba en parte más arriba del gran casa del árbol siempre analizando lo que hizo en días anteriores y en los cuales consistían en reordenar su mente, también de sentirse avergonzado pues en muchas ocasiones llego hasta humillarse por tratar de volver a reconquistar a alguien quien ya no lo veía como lo veía antes

-odio tener que pasar por esto siempre- se dijo mentalmente para luego ver su mano derecha en él se veía aquella mini espina verde que salía del centro de su palma

-y ahora este solo sale cuando quiere- dijo –rayos era muy buena espada – este dio un gran suspiro para luego tomarse el pecho de aquel ligero pulso que tomo de si

\- no debí hacer eso con la princesa flama- dijo para recordar lo que hiso hace 2 días atrás

Flash back

Pues en un loco intento de conquistarla el rubio le tenía una sorpresa a la gobernante del reino de fuego pues gracias al libro del héroe hayo la manera de hacer un anillo multi-elemental para que con esto el pudiese almenos convencer a Phoebe de considerar en regresar y tal vez reparar el tiempo perdido

Este entusiasmado pues a pesar casi morir en intentar de encontrar los ingredientes y también de hacer el anillo, fue construido con gran éxito este se rumbo hacia el reino de fuego para ponerse el traje que le hizo la dulce princesa a prueba de fuego

Este paso burlando a los guardias llegando hasta el trono de ella pero no se encontraba ahí, así que con sumo cuidado paso en los grandes pasillos del castillo hasta encontrarla que se dirigía caminando

-¡PRINCESA FLAMA!- grito este con euforia haciendo que esta diera un ligero brinco y volteara a ver al rubio

-Finn, que tal-saludo esta cortésmente

-al fin encontré algo con lo que podremos tu y yo juntos- dijo este con entusiasmo

-Finn ya habíamos hablado de esto así que por favor ya para y deja de insistir- dijo ella haciendo que este entrase en razón

-pero, te juro que esta vez es distinto...yo- pero fue interrumpido por ella

-no Finn, no será distinto y lo hecho hecho esta, así que por favor deja de hacer esto, deja de hacerte daño, escúchame por primera vez y deja esto en paz- trato de ser más convincente sonando dura

-solo déjame terminar, pude hacer… esto nos ayudara en todo- dicho esto metió sus manos hacia su mochila para sacar el anillo

-¡ENTIENDE MALDITA SEA!, ¡YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, DE NUESTRA RELACION QUE TUVIMOS, DE TODO!...estoy harta de que vengas siempre con alguna excusa para tratar de volver conmigo...- esta sacaba algunas gotas de lava en sus ojos mostrándose enojada mientras que este se quedó mudo, manteniendo su posición

-te agradezco que me hayas salvado cuando llegaste con Jake pero esto es demasiado- se dijo para luego verlo directamente hacia los ojos

-yo ya no deseo tener ninguna relación amorosa contigo y si sigues insistiendo- pauso –me veré obligada a prohibir tu entrada al reino de fuego- esta vez se observó seria

Este por su parte sentía que se sentía muy, muy pequeño, que su corazón había sido destrozado y mutilado varias veces, ese brillo que veía en la princesa o más bien la Reyna flama comenzaba a irse….ya no estaba

Este solo suspiro lenta y pesadamente para levantarse y mostrarle una sonrisa

-jejeje, lo siento, ya no volveré a hacerlo-

-no, esta vez prométeme que jamás volverás a tomar ese tema- dijo totalmente seria la gobernante del fuego

Al ver la situación, Finn borra su sonrisa para levantarse y verla directamente hacia los ojos

-prometo nunca, jamás, en esta vida como el héroe que soy que nunca volveré a hablar de este asunto y que incluso solo seremos nada más que unos…simples…..amigos-

Cada da palabra que sacaba era como si le diesen mil apuñaladas al corazón, pero de verdad no quería perder la amistad de la gobernante del fuego

Después de eso trato de tomar algún tema diferente pero esta le ignoraba en todo o solo le respondía con un sí o un no

Era como si lo quisiese evitar y solo basto con escuchar la voz de pan de canela para que esta sonriera, cosa que noto muy bien el rubio más sin embargo este seguía hablando hasta que de golpe fue interrumpido por la misma gobernante del reino de fuego

-oye Finn debo irme, recordé que tengo que…arreglar mi cabello- se excusó para irse

-oh, claro adiós- se despidió para luego ver como la Reyna flama se marchaba hacia donde estaba la voz de pan de canela

-perdí…- fue lo que dijo para después marcharse hasta su casa

Fin flash back

Al día siguiente que el rubio se fue totalmente destruido escucho que la Reyna flama dio por hecho que ella y pan de canela salían

Este no dijo nada solo cayo y continuo mientras que por dentro lo llevaban y lo volvía a traer el mismo infierno

-entre más crezco más cosas me salen muy mal- dijo este desanimado

En eso llega Jake para tomarlo de la espalda

-hermanito, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto este consolante

Finn estaba por decir que estaba bien, pero realmente no deseaba decirlo, estaba destrozado en todo sentido

-mal, Jake...- dijo este mostrando una mirada demasiada triste y con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos –estoy muy mal- termino para agachar la cabeza

-animo hermanito, debe haber alguien que realmente deba amarte junto con tus errores- consoló el perro amarillo al rubio

-no Jake, yo, ya no deseo amar y ni que me amen- dijo este decepcionado

-pero hermanito, el amor es lo más precioso que pueda existir en esta vida- dijo este animando a su hermano

Pero por su parte Finn le miraba con los ojos vacíos y ligeramente fríos

-estoy harto de estar rogando por amor Jake, harto que siempre termine siendo yo el que este rogando siempre, estoy tan cansado- cada palabra era de total decepción y tristeza sus palabras ex pelaban pesimismo

-vamos hermanito suenas como alguien que se rinde muy fácilmente, tu no eres así Finn- animo el perro mágico hacia le humano

-NO Jake tu no lo entiendes, tu nunca tuviste que pasar por esto- pauso –tú tienes a tu familia, tienes a arcoíris quien te apoya quien está contigo, quien te da todo ese amor tan inmenso que nadie más podría darte, tienes unos maravillosos hijos- dijo este para sonreírle con cierta amargura –mientras tanto…yo…..yo siquiera sé cómo es que termine siendo el ultimo humano- dijo para dejar caer lagrimas pesadas

Jake quería decir algo, quería ayudarle, pero tenía razón, en cada palabra que dijo aquel humano estaba lleno de razón y lo peor es que él era testigo de cada detalle y situación que pasó el rubio

-pero Finn, eres un gran héroe, ¡eres la inspiración de muchos papa!- dijo este animando al chico

Por otra parte este solo sonrió ligeramente para ver el sol quien ya estaba iluminando algunas montañas

-es chistoso que lo digas- pauso –pues realmente y pensándolo bien, siquiera sé porque acepte ser un héroe- antes estas palabras Jake se quedó boquiabierto

Pues no creía lo que sus oídos recién escucharon, es cierto que ahora está pasando por una situación difícil, pero ¿lo dirá enserió? Es decir, en el tiempo que tuvo el título, lo hizo con todo el gusto, siquiera cuando comenzó dudo un momento en ser un héroe, si es así ¿Por qué duda ahora? No tenía ni un poco de sentido, todas esas misiones heroicas que nos enviaba la dulce princesa lo hacía con todo el…oh... Es verdad…

Jake al darse cuenta del porque dijo su hermano solo cerro los ojos con ligera presión pues Finn acepto ser héroe por que la dulce princesa le dijo que lo fuera, no porque el realmente quisiera serlo, era tan obvio

-¡cómo no lo vi antes!- se maldijo mentalmente ante la notoria verdad que ocultaba su hermano menor

-Finn, yo….no sé qué decir…- pauso pero fue interrumpido

-no, está bien Jake, no siempre el héroe gana- termino de decir para seguir observando el amanecer quien ya estaba llegando

Jake estaba por decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña consola mejor conocida como Bmo

-Finn, Jake la dulce princesa necesita verlos en su reino ahora mismo- dijo

Jake solo volteo para ver la respuesta de su hermano, mientras que este solo se seca algunas lágrimas para sonreírle levemente a su hermano

-andando Jake- dijo para bajar luego mientras que el mencionado solo susurraba su nombre

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto dudoso Bmo

-no, no es nada Bmo, todo está bien-

Llegando justo a las 7:30 de la mañana ya estaba en la puerta principal esperando el mayordomo mentita

-joven Finn y Jake, la princesa les espera en su laboratorio- dijo este para luego guiarlos hacia dentro del castillo, aún era temprano y los dulces habitantes aun no despertaban, justo cuando llegaron hacia el gran laboratorio en donde se encontraba Bonnibel muy apresurada haciendo un par de ecuaciones y una gran maquina

-princesa Finn y Jake han llegado- aviso para que luego esta diera vuelta y observara a loa mencionados

-oh, hola chicos- saludo esta animada

-hola Dp- saludo Jake

-…hola- saludo el rubio mirando hacia el otro lado

Bonnibel se percató de algo que nunca hizo pues esta vez sique logro llamar la atención de Finn pues no solo su vestimenta cambio si no que no llevaba puesto en ese momento su gran gorro pues se podía apreciar un poco más ese notable cabello dorado, pero había algo en el que le llamo aún más la atención, pues no llego con esas energías que siempre llegaba, estaba por preguntar por qué el cambio al rubio pero recordó rápidamente que tenía que informarles de algo importante

-qué bueno que llegaron chicos, verán tronquitos y sr cerdo dicen que su hijo se ha comportado de una manera extraña y que cada vez que lo llevan al doctor este huye o termina llorando- dijo para atornillar algunas cosas de dicha maquina gigante

-temo que sea el Lich tratando de volver a través de Sweet p.- dijo esta con voz preocupada –por eso me estoy anticipando para hacer este drenado de maldad, con esto podremos hacer algo similar a lo que hice para Marceline- dijo esta continuando de apretar algunas tuercas

-¿ósea que con eso podremos acabar de una vez con el Lich?- pregunto curioso Jake

-siempre y cuando que mantenga ese aura débil podremos liberarlo de una vez y para siempre- dijo esta –pero aún le falta modificaciones pues lo que drenare será mucho y el tamaño de Sweet p. es muy considerable, tardare almenos 2 días

\- y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Jake

-necesito que vayan hasta su casa y verificar si no ha hecho o cometido ninguna anomalía de mas, ustedes a parte del gran Billy que en paz descanse son únicos que saben que es lo que puede hacer el Lich, yo tratare de terminar el drenador lo más rápido posible- dijo esta con decisión

-cuenta con nosotros Dulce princesa- dijo animado Jake

-yo…lo pensare- fue la total respuesta de Finn que impresiono a la gobernante del dulce reino, a Jake y también a Mentita

-¿Qué?- fue lo que pregunto Bonnibel

-dije, que lo pensare- respondió nuevamente el rubio

-Finn, estamos a un paso de deshacernos del Lich y ¿simplemente lo pensaras?-

-dime una cosa princesa, ¿porque tenemos que ir especialmente nosotros hacia esa misión?- pregunto este arqueando la ceja por otro lado Jake solo daba unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás

-porque son los únicos en los que confió en que harán bien esta misión, además es muy importante, estanos hablando de el Lich Finn – respondió está un poco molesta

-¿solo eso?, pudiste contratar a algunos tipos para hacer ese trabajo o bien mandar a esas cosas inútiles a lo que llamas guardia-bananas- dijo este mostrado irritación, más bien como si le molestara

-Finn ¿te sientes bien hoy?- Bonnibel estaba muy confundida pues no solo le impresiono el cambio de look que había hecho el rubio sino que también su forma de pensar era preocupante

-si…me siento muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dicho esto se fue alejándose del laboratorio

-espera ¡FINN!- esta intento detenerlo pero el rubio ya se había marchado

-pero ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto al perro amarillo, este solo hizo una mueca y encogió lo hombros dando entender que ni el mismo sabia por lo que pasaba sobre la mente del rubio

Así Jake tuvo que ir solo hacia la casa de tronquitos a vigilar a Sweet p. quien por cierto se portaba de lo más tranquilo y normal, jugaron juntos comieron muchos pasteles de manzana incluso llego el atardecer solo se mostraban sentados juntos como el atardecer llegaba a su fin

-Jake, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida- dijo muy alegre el chico con cuernos

-jejejejejeje, el mío también Sweet p- dijo este sentado

-sabes, suelo tener sueños en que esta una persona muy fea diciéndome cosas que no entiendo- dijo este poniendo una cara triste, cosa que alarmo a Jake

-¿lo has soñado constantemente?- pregunto Jake preocupado

-en estas últimas semanas si- dijo este –Jake, tengo miedo- dijo este

-tranquilo Sweet p todo estará bien- dicho esto se paró para darle un gran abrazo

Sweet p al sentir el abrazo cambio su cara de tristeza a una más alegre, y así siguieron conversando hasta despedirse,

Jake antes de irse a casa entrego informes con la Dulce princesa una vez de haberle dicho tales informes esta se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Finn fue contigo?-

-no-

-ya veo, bueno tal vez tenga que hablar con el mañana- dijo esta

-no creo que sea necesario Dp, es mejor que el mismo arregle sus problemas que el mismo tenga- dijo para luego marcharse

Este llego a casa y se dio cuenta que Finn ya se encontraba durmiendo este solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de ligera preocupación

-todo se arreglara hermanito…yo lo sé- se dijo mentalmente para recostarse y dormir en su cama

Una vez casi amaneciendo Jake se disponía a ir para hacer el desayuno pero noto que la cama de Finn ya había sido arreglada y ninguna señal de él, este solo hizo algo de café para servirlo en su taza favorita e ir hacia arriba del gran árbol para verlo nuevamente sentado observando como los rayos de luz nuevamente tocaban las montañas a lo lejos

-hermanito, hola- saludo este como si fuese un extraño a Finn

-hola, Jake- devolvió el saludo sin voltear a ver esos rayos de luz aproximándose

-la dulce princesa estaba preocupada por ti- dijo el perro amarillo

-….- no dijo nada este seguía mirando hacia el horizonte solo escuchaba

-hermanito ¿estuviste aquí todo el día en la casa ayer? O ¿fuiste a casa de Marcy?-pregunto este deseando una respuesta

-Marcy aún sigue frustrada por volver a ser vampiro e ir a verla seria solo escucharla de cómo fue posible que llegara al mismo punto en que quería dejar- pauso –así que opte por quedarme todo el día en casa, realmente no tenia y tengo ánimos de hacer algo- reafirmo este

-si gustas alcanzarme después estaré en casa de tronquitos ¿bien?-dijo este para despedirse e ir nuevamente hacia la casa de tronquitos

El rubio solo seguía ordenando muchas mierdas que tenía en su cabeza, y que tal vez esta sea una buena elección y que sea la elección que el haya tomado por sí mismo porque haya querido no porque alguien más le dijo o ínsito

-seré quien quiera ser a partir de ahora- se dijo mentalmente con mucha decisión

-hola Finn- esta vez fue una dulce voz y de quien más de la misma Bonnibel

El rubio siquiera se molestó en voltear, esta subió con una canasta de pastelillos y un termo de dulce, esta se sentó a lado de Fin sacando un pastelillo

-tu situación actual me preocupa, Finn-

-..- este no dice nada

-el problema que estés pasando es normal, a tu edad debes de pasar por muchas emociones y tal vez tengas algún pensamiento negativo- dijo para saca una taza servirse una taza de café

-cualquier cosa que te esté pasando, recuerda que siempre te apoyare, no importa la situación- esta trata de acercarse un poco a el mientras que el rubio solo trata de mantener distancia

-una vez lo dije y lo volveré a decir Finn, eres un héroe…eres mi héroe-

Estas palabras le cayeron como golpes en la cara este solo se levanta de manera brusca con una mirada muy enojada para decirle

-¡DEBES ESTAR JODIDAMENTE IMBECIL, SI CREES QUE SEGUIRE SIENDO TU PUTO JUGUETE!- su ira apenas y recién comenzaba, Finn estaba por respirar ligeramente agitado

-¿oye que te pasa Finn?, tú no eres ningún juguete siempre te considere un gran amigo, un camarada un hermano, mi gran héroe - esta trataba de calmar la situación

-¡ODIO CUANDO TRATAS DE COMPARARME CON ALGUIEN DE UN FAMILIAR!- dijo este muy encabronado

-¡sabes que siempre te estuve enamorado de ti y jamás me diste una oportunidad!, eso es lo que digo- dijo este agitado y alterado (arre :v )

\- sabes más que nadie que que tú y yo no será posible ya que….eres aún muy joven- se excusó esta

-debes está jugando Bonnibel- dijo este casi manoteando

-mañana literalmente es mi cumpleaños, tendré 17 y ¿qué mierda dirás esta vez? ¿Qué soy joven para ti por un año?, y ¿cuándo tenga 18? ¿Me dirás que te gustan más mayores?- le dijo este con ironía

-…- Bonnibel no dijo nada pues era verdad que en estos últimos días Finn le había llamado más de una vez la atención y observándolo bien estaba bien desarrollado, cuerpo perfecto, incluso en la forma que viste actualmente se ve más rudo

\- y-yo…- trataba de hablar esta pero no sabía que decir

-a diferencia de ti yo no soy eterno, yo eventualmente moriré algún día….y lo peor…es que….- estaba por decir algunas palabras pero mejor callo

-Finn, yo…- esta quería animar al chico quien ahora se veía que estaba a punto de colapsar

-odio mi vida, odio a mi padre, odio a la princesa flama por ser tan imbécil, ¡odio el amor es una jodida mierda!- Finn solo miraba hacia abajo mientras que una pesadas lagrimas caían al mismo tiempo apretaba fuertemente los puños

-¡y te odio a ti, por haberme jodido la puta vida!- este se estaba desahogando en todo momento esencial

Bonnibel por su parte no sabía que decir, cada palabra eran muy hirientes

-¡maldito el puto día en que me incitaste a ser un puto héroe!- decía entre sollozos

-pero… Finn era algo que deseabas ser…- trato de excusarse la gobernante del dulce reino

\- ¿es que sigues sin entender mujer?, ¡lo hice porque te amaba!- este le dedico una mirada de enojo hacia la chica rosada

-cada misión, cada encuentro, toda esta mierda que pase, lo hice por ti- dijo casi en un susurro

-imploraba todos los días en que llegaras a aceptar mi amor, pero siempre salías con mierdas sobre "eres muy joven"-

-si tan solo supieras todo lo que tenía para ti- susurro este

Este solo da unos pasos para marcharse hacia la parte de abajo dela casa

-a partir de ahora….- dijo con voz aun quebradiza –oficialmente renuncio a ser el Héroe de ooo- pauso para ver las montañas y algunas rayos que ya habían llegado hasta su cara

-y también renuncio a ser tu caballero real- termino para bajar

Bonnibel apenas podía procesar lo que había pasado, ¿de verdad lo dijo enserió?, estaba en pleno shock

A decir verdad, la mujer de dulce pensándolo bien tarde se percató de tantos grandes sacrificios que hizo este, pero jamás llego a pensar que ningún héroe sacrifico tanto por alguien como lo hizo Finn, siquiera el mismo Billy

Esta quería detenerlo pero algo malo surgió, de pronto una gran explosión surgió del bosque

-es de donde vive tronquitos- esta estaba entre la espada y la pared pues ese fuego solo un monstruo podía hacerlo

-Lich- dicho esto saco su reloj para sacar una gema rosa para comunicar a mentita

-¿mi señora? ¿Qué ocurra?-

-mentita no hay tiempo, tráeme el drenador hasta la casa de tronquitos ¡ahora!- dijo para colgar

Bonnibel estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si ir por Finn o ir a auxiliar a Jake

-perdóname Finn, pero esta amenaza no es arcaica- está bajo lo más que pudo para ir hasta el bosque

-resiste Jake ya voy para haya-

En el bosque estaban algunos árboles en llamas verdes, Jake estaba en su límite, pues Sweety p había sido totalmente controlado por el desgraciado de Lich

-detesto esta carne, este montón de grasa es muy pesada- decía este con cierta irritación

-bueno después me lo quitare-

-¡DEJA A SWEETY P. EN PAZ LICH!- grito este de furia Jake

-¿y que harás a respecto perro?, literalmente estas vencido, y pronto matare a esa pareja absurda y biológica por haber engordado mi cuerpo- fueron las frías palabras de Lich

-¡LICH!- apareció totalmente agitada la Dulce princesa

-vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien apareció también, si no es nada más y nada menos que la gobernante del dulce reino, creo que está de más decir que sería imposible controlar tu mente ya que tienes los amuletos protectores ¿cierto?- dijo este con cierta burla

-no importa, eres débil y aun así podre asesinarte- dijo este lanzándole feroces bolas de fuego verde

Bonnibel a duras podía esquivar, pues en realidad trataba de hacer tiempo e lo que llegaba Mentita con el drenador

Pero... ¿qué tanto tiempo será?

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos, y las ropas de la dulce princesa estaban algunas quemadas y el fuego continuaba dispersándose, Jake cayó inconsciente

-el tiempo se acabó, Dulce princesa- dijo para tirar una gran bola de fuego hacia ella en un salto en falso cayo, pero la bola del fuego hizo impacto con una rama grande en el cual cayo en la pierna de Bonnibel rompiéndosela está a bajas posibilidades solo se vio a Lich avanzar lentamente hacia la Dulce princesa

-jajajajaajajajaja, patético, mírate, ¿ese es la clase de final que tendrás?, es simplemente que da mucha lastima-

-no te saldrás con la tuya Lich- fueron las palabras serias de la chica rosada

-técnicamente gane, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad?- dijo este soberbio

-esto…- esta le escupe una capsula de tamaño de una píldora hacían su cara sacando un gas rojo

-pero que….- este nota que no puede moverse

-pero, ¿QUE MEHICISTE BRUJA?- grito eufórico este

-¿no lo ves?, te he paralizado, por muy malo y manipulador de mente que seas aun estas en el cuerpo de Sweety p. y antes de que surgieras me anticipe de crear un paralizador lo suficientemente fuerte para frenarte, como veras Lich, yo gane ,!AHORA MENTITA!- justo en eso el gran drenador cae justamente encima ajustándose automáticamente en el Lich

Esta máquina drenadora trato de ajustarse al cuerpo de Sweety p. y este automáticamente comenzó a activarse

-¡ESCUCHAME PERRA, NO ERES LA UNICA CON ASES BAJO LA MANGAAAAAAAAA!- fueron las últimas palabras para caer inconsciente de pronto toda la esencia del Lich salió concentrándose en una gran masa liquida verde y oscura dando vueltas constantemente manteniéndose en el aire suspendido

Ante tales palabras hizo sudar frio la Dulce princesa pues algo de lo que dijo el Lich no saldría bien

Y dicho y hecho el viento comenzó a irse directamente hacia donde estaba aquella gran bola de concentración

-maldición, este desgraciado creara una explosión a nivel nuclear, matara todo y dejara fuera de existencia – dijo esta angustiada

-¿mi lady que se puede hacer en estas ocasiones?-

-no lo sé, pero almenos debemos…meter algo o a alguien que cubra el mismo tamaño, ni más ni menos para estabilizar la explosión – dijo esta con muy pocas opciones

-mi lady, ese tamaño almenos seria de…- pero fue interrumpido por Bonnibel

-yo también se quien, pero no de sacrificar a alguien cercano preferiría morir junto con todos- dijo está decidida

-¿no hay tiempo de avisar a los dulces habitantes ciertos?- dijo este manteniendo esperanza

-me temo que no pronto se activara- esta solo cerro lentamente los ojos, lamentándose por no poder convivir más con sus amigos, le hubiese gustado haber estado más tiempo para comer más espagueti, ver nuevamente ese amanecer….y si la situación lo ameritaba….haberle dado una oportunidad a Finn

-¿tan rápido se dan por vencido?- fueron las palabras del rubio

-¡Finn!- Bonnibel se sentía alegre por verlo por última vez

-tal vez le pueda decir ahora mismo, sin rodeos y sin más excusas esta vez- pensó para tomar aire y comenzar a hablar

-Finn, yo...espera ¡¿qué estás haciendo!?- grito esta al ver como el chico se acercaba al gran esfera que daba aún más vueltas y el aire era aún más fuerte

-¿no es obvio?- hare algo que yo mismo he decidido- este se posa dándole la espalda para ver por última vez a la chica que lo rechazo más de una vez, al misterioso Mentita

-¡ESTAS LOCO, DEBE ESTAR A LA MEDIDA PARA QUE SE ESTABILISE!-

-entre tus cálculos ¿yo era el indicado cierto?-

Ante tal respuesta Bonnibel no dijo nada, sabía que era cierto, pero no quería que Finn muriera de esta manera, más bien que se sacrificara así como así

-Lich, idiota, pudiste haber esperado almenos hasta que mi cumpleaños pasara- pausa para dar un suspiro –en fin qué más da…..Bonnibel- llamo para que esta con lágrimas aun negando con la cabeza que hiciera tal cosa

-trata de no ser tan estúpida esta vez- este cerro los ojos para dejarse absorber por el gran circulo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FIIIIINNNN!- fue el gran grito que soltó para luego ver como aquel circulo se deformara y terminara haciéndose muy, muy pequeño hasta desaparecer, el fuego verde desapareció y como también las fuertes rachas

Solo en esta escena se podía escucha a una Dulce princesa inconsolable ante tal situacion

Y asi es como termina esta parte….espero lo hayas disfrutado…Satan

"espera…Samael, aun no me has explicado como cedió el chico, además de que falta mucho por que me expliques y ¿grutas? ¿Dónde está grutas?"

Bien eso mi buen amigo, el narrador lo explicara con todo detalle en el próximo capitulo

Fin del capítulo 1

Y que tal shabos, ahí está el primer cap. Cualquier review que deseen dejar será bien recibido

Gracias por leer el primer cap, creo fue algo largo pero bue, dudas?, preguntas? Serán contestadas en el proximo cap, bueno shabos ahí nos vemos

Nameless fuera


	2. Nuevo hombre

Hola hola hola mis buenos lectores pues aquí de nuevo para un segundo capítulo pues alguien ya me lo ha pedido y quiero darle ese gusto no sin antes contestarles a aquellos que me dejaron su sepsi review

Rosie R. D : gracias tu siempre tan linda con tus comentarios uwu, y pues no se uwu solo me inspiro y escribo uwu, por cierto me debes aun el cap 3 de Edd y Sarah perversa 7w7

Marcoman: créeme por el momento fin hará su propio harem pero será más adelante como explicare porque sería spoiler

zs15000537: le explicare detalladamente, todo lo que necesite saber 3

Bien bien una vez respondido esto comencemos

Disclaimer: hora de aventura es propiedad del buen Pendleton Ward, más sin embargo la historia si es mia uwu

"los humanos tienden a culpar siempre a otros que no sean ellos mismos"

-Samael

Capítulo 2: nuevo hombre

Este día es bastante gris, triste, depresivo, todo OOO estaba experimentando eso al mismo tiempo pues alguien muy importante y sobre todo por aquellos quienes fueron cercanos, Finn el humano a muerto.

O al menos eso creen pues, después de esa gran explosión lo único que encontraron del humano fue su gorro de oso bastante maltratado

Bonnibel estuvo llorando durante 2 minutos hasta desmayarse debido a un sofocamiento que le dio, Sweet p quedo inconsciente aun en la maquina mientras que Tronquitos y el Sr. Cerdo estaban en a un par de metros de la casa un poco destruida y calcinada, Jake despertó en el hospital un con varias quemaduras algunas de segundo grado, cuando le informaron sobre el final que tuvo el rubio este al principios solo soltó una ligera risa diciendo "no, ya enserio ¿dónde está Finn?" al decir esto en sus ojos rogaba que fuese una broma, una despiadada y cruel broma

Pero al ver que ni la Princesa doctora y el Mayordomo mentita no cambiaban su cara este solo se tomaba de su cabeza para llorar eufóricamente, Mentita y la Princesa doctora hicieron lo posible para consolar al perro amarillo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues Jake no paraba de llorar

Después de un buen rato de haber llorado, este se preguntó cómo estaba la princesa y Sweet p, a lo que la doctora contesto que ella aun no despertaba y en cuanto a Sweet p pues el realmente no le paso nada solo sigue asustado y está bajo protección de sus padres.

A pesar de no encontrar el cuerpo del humano se consideró de darle una honorable funeral, avisaron a todos los reinos para los que desearan estar para darle el último adiós a Finn el humano

Bonnibel seguía negando el hecho de que el chico había muerto, ¡no era posible!, tan solo ayer en la mañana lo vio, pero tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra, ella misma observo con sus propios ojos como el rubio fue absorbido por aquella energía atómica

-Finn- dijo en un susurro lanzando una lagrima, hoy se dio preparativos para el funeral, muchas princesas y gobernantes asistieron, como también muchos animales del bosque quienes lograron tomar amistad con el humano

El día es triste, se puede notar en la atmosfera, todos asistieron incluso el mismo Rey helado quien no dijo nada cuando llego tenía solo una gran túnica negra , a excepción de Jake quien aún seguía insistiendo que su hermano no había muerto y que el mismo se encargaría de buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo

En honor por las incontables de veces que ayudo a todo OOO se tomaron la molestia de crear un gran estatua de oro en donde estaba en la edad en que murió y no solo eso en cada reino se tomaron la molestia de poner una estatua no tan grande para que estuviese en el centro de cada reino correspondiente

La gran Finn inmortalizado lo colocaron justo por el camino hacia el reino de dulce también a mediados de la casa del árbol en donde vivía el humano

La primera quien quiso dar unas palabras fue el Rey helado quien sorprendió a muchos pues incluso llegaron a pensar que haría alguna locura, los banana-guardias estaban por detenerlo pero la Dulce princesa solo hizo un ademan de negación hacia el ataque del Rey del hielo, este se subió a la gran tarima en donde a sus espaldas estaba la gran estatua del mismo Finn, no sonreía solo lanzo un largo y cansado suspiro para dar la cara al inmensa cantidad de gente quienes esperaban que dirá aquel viejo loco

-¿Qué es realmente la vida?, ¿Cuál es realmente nuestro objetivo aquí?, ¿Quiénes somos realmente?- fue las primeras preguntas que dijo el hombre azul

-es irónico- pauso –pues ahora es el día, el gran día en que todos aman y quieren al humano…es cierto, él fue un gran héroe, incluso llego a sacrificar de más por el bienestar de todos y cada uno de nosotros- este levanto un poco más la voz a pesar de tener un par de micrófonos en dicha tarima

-incluso, cuando estaba por secuestrar a las princesas él siempre estuvo ahí para defender a cada una de ellas- pauso –a pesar de tener poderes, eso hacía que el muchacho estuviese en gran desventaja, ¿pero acaso se rindió?- pregunto para que muchos solo susurraran un no

-no ¿verdad?, él siempre me detuvo ¿Cómo? Ni el sabia pero aun así siempre lo hizo, ya sea con Jake o el solo pero él jamás se rindió- dijo este lanzando un ligero ademan con su dedo índice

\- a solo un día, UN DIA de cumplir 17 hizo su último acto heroico, y ¿cuál fue?, detener al gran villano…el Lich- pauso nuevamente

-cada uno quienes tuviesen un problema, ya sea muy grande o pequeño él siempre los ayudaba sin siquiera pensarlo y sin pedir nada a cambio y díganme que no, es más regalare mi corona ahora mismo quien se ponga de pie y me diga en mi cara "Finn el humano no me ayudo en mi problema" anda, hablen…- este callo un par de segundo para ver quien se ponía de pie, pero el resultado fue totalmente diferente, pues ninguno se levantó de su silla

\- eso imagine…..- dijo este

-me decepciona que hoy, estén ahora aquí, diciéndole el ultimo adiós, a no solo un héroe, sino también a un humano…..el ultimo humano…..tal vez esto no signifique nada, pero espero y su conciencia cargue con este peso…cosa que creo que siquiera les importara después- termino de decir para levitar para estar a la altura de la cabeza del gran héroe Finn

Este solo cerro los ojos y se fue volando hasta su reino, todos más bien nadie decía nada, todos tenían su propio peso de culpa, algunos más que otros

Bonnibel y Marceline estaban muy sorprendidas pues, jamás imaginaron que el mismo Rey helado dijera palabras tan frías y realistas que jamás hayan escuchado

Muchos habitantes del gran ooo pasaron a decir unas últimas palabras al chico Humano a excepción de Bonnibel y Marceline quienes seguían estoicas

Fue todo…era el último adiós que le dieron al gran y buen muchacho rubio

/

Bonnibel a pesar de lo duro que estaba pasando aún seguía negando tal desgracia

Estaba en su gran habitación abrazando el gorro del rubio, el Mayordomo mentita entro para verificar como estaba la gobernante del dulce reino trayéndole un jarrón de agua en una bandeja

-mi lady ¿se encuentra bien?- obviamente ella no lo estaba pero le preocupaba la situación por lo que estaba pasando ella

-¿crees que debí darle una oportunidad?- dijo ella sin despegarse del gorro

Mentita solo se acercó para dejar la bandeja en el buro para después mirarla con mucha tristeza

-no le mentiré, con lo que hizo, él incluso pudo ser hasta su esposo- dijo para sentarse en la cama mirando directamente a la dulce princesa

-tal vez no deba decir esto pero…le dio más prioridad a los inventos y la ciencia y sin que se diera cuenta a su lado tenia a una persona que …literalmente dio todo por usted-

Con cada palabra que decía el Mayordomo mentita era como si yunques cayeran sobre la princesa mientras que esta se aferraba más y más al gorro del rubio muerto

Lagrimas pesadas caían de manera constante, el arrepentimiento y dolor la sofocaban, su mente solo podía pensar en él, en los momentos que paso y también en los momentos en los que lo rechazo

Recordó todas las veces en que le rogo que tuviesen una cita solo una como también recordó aquellos momentos en que siempre le reprochaba la misma y gastada excusa sobre que era muy joven siempre le dijo eso o improvisaba diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer

Se sentía tan estúpida, e incluso el rubio ya le había dicho una vez más cuanto amaba a la gobernante de dulce reino, pero aun así negó sus sentimientos hacia él y justo cuando comenzó a considerarlo no pudo decirlo pues este ya había tomado su elección y sacrificarse

Era estúpido e incluso patético pedir perdón a alguien que hace poco murió…

Mentita sabía que eran duras las palabras pero alguien debía hacérselo saber….aunque realmente ya no importaba….debió ser en su tiempo, este sin más que decir hace una ligera reverencia y se marcha cerrando la puerta este al salir escucho como la princesa estallo a llorar como una niña indefensa, este fue un golpe para el Mayordomo, quería hacer algo pero hasta estas alturas ya estaba fuera de sus manos, tal vez si iba con la muerte podría negociarlo para traer a la vida al humano pero…por muy amigo que sea de la muerte el pediría algo del mismo valor a cambio y el gran problema es que, no es cualquier alma es el alma y cuerpo puro de un humano, EL ULTIMO humano y solo se puede negociar si entregan la vida de alguien más en etapa de extinción o incluso la inmortalidad de alguien poderoso

Este mostro una sonrisa, pues ya sabía a quién sacrificaría, sin pensarlo se fue hacia su habitación en donde abrió el portal hacia el mundo de los muertos entrando, aminar fue agotador pues la vivienda de la muerte era el castillo brillante y el apenas estaba a mitad del camino justo cuando llego observo a la muerte quien regaba unas flores oscuras

-deje un letrero bien grande en la entrada donde no acepto a visitas- fueron las palabras de la muerte sin voltear

-muerte es descortés que quieras correr a tus invitados de esa forma- después de decir esto la muerte bruscamente dio vuelta para ver a su visitante y al verlo este cambia su actitud a una bastante agradable

-¡MENTITA!- fue lo que dijo para ir a abrazarlo mientras que el Mayordomo correspondía a dicho abrazo

-hola muerte, sabrás porque vengo aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto este un poco serio

-sí, lo sé- pauso –lamentablemente me negare a hacer tal trato- dijo este observando el gran farol que tenía que era la que mas iluminaba

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mis poderes como mago oscuro no son suficientes?- dijo este un poco exaltado

-por 2 razones en común- dijo

-1 porque al ser el alma puro del ultimo humano y además viendo su historial fue más allá de lo que tenía en sus manos con tal de salvar a los suyos, fue en contra de las leyes naturales con tal de conocer el amor, el valor de esa alma es inmenso, ni tu alma o el alma de cualquier poderoso hechicero podría llenar ni la mitad de lo que puede saciar el alma del humano pues…no te mentiré si tuviera el alma de Finn no sería un farol más ….el sería un sol – fueron las palabras frías de aquel ser quien no despegaba su vista hacia el farol que iluminaba – un cálido sol-

-¿tuviera?- pregunto el Mayordomo confuso – a que te refieres con el ¿si tuviera?- pregunto este

Por su parte la muerte solo suspiraba para voltear a mirar a Mentita fijamente – me refiero a que el chico ¿murió? Si…lo hizo más sin embargo…- este cerro los ojos –alguien más tomo el alma del humano, mucho antes de que el cayera a mi reino-dijo este

-creí que eras el único que podía tomar almas y decidir qué hacer con ellas- menciono extrañado el Mayordomo

-si….y no- dijo este para sacar de su bolsa (si lo sé, algo gay, pero así es, es una bolsa :v ) un libro para hojear las paginas

-explícate- dijo este tratando de analizar la situación

-al ser eterno jamás moriré hasta que nuestro creador lo permita o avise, a mí me tocó el trabajo en donde todos me temen….pero no me quejo…..jamás tuve mucha empatía por la vida- dijo este para seguir hojeando

-sabrás que nuestro poder es interminable por eso ahí el nombre de "eternos"- dijo mientras que Mentita solo asentía

-pero no quiere decir que seamos los únicos o incluso los más poderosos que haya en esta existencia incluso el mismo prismo lo sabe- ante estas palabras Mentita estaba impactado pues hasta donde el le llegaba la mente no conoció a otros más poderosos que la muerte y algunos de sus hermanos que llego a conocer con el paso de los años

-fuimos creados por presencia, es cierto…pero no fuimos los primeros-dijo este para pausar la hojeada

-¿has oído hablar de los arcángeles?-

-es el rango más alto según en la jerarquía de los ángeles si no mal recuerdo- dijo este

-pues existieron 3…..Miguel…..Samael y por supuesto…Gabriel- menciono ara que en ese libro se viera 3 ilustraciones de los arcángeles principales

-ms sin embargo la creación de todo….me refiero al gran omniverso que estamos ahora….pues solo se necesitó a 2 arcángeles y ellos son los más poderosos que haya en esta existencia pues se cree que si ambos unen sus fuerzas podrían estar al nivel del mismísimo presencia- ante tal respuesta Mentita estaba impactado,, jamás había escuchado tal cosa, incluso llego a pensar que era una broma pero el tono con el que hablaba la muerte

-¿quiénes son esos arcángeles?- pregunto este muy curioso

-Miguel con el poder Demiurgico que da a la materia y vida- pauso –y Samael o mejor conocido como…Lucifer Morningstar….su voluntad dio a todas las estrellas que puedas imaginar, aquel que moldea la vida y materia que desee o simplemente con pensarlo-

Ante tales palabras Mentita estaba muy impresionado e incluso llego a tener mucha atención sobre estos arcángeles mencionados, pero eso no explicaba donde se ubicaba el paradero de Finn

-espera muerte, ¿ellos podrían tomar las vidas que deseen fuera de tu permiso?- pregunto

-ya te dije, ellos lo hacen y pueden….almenos la estrella de alba, sabrás que el alma del chico que buscas no lo tengo yo, de antemano lamento que hayas venido en vano- dijo este

-muerte si ellos tienen el alma del humano ¿cómo podría negociar con ellos para tener el alma de Finn o como puedo llamarlos?- pregunto este

-no lo sé, hace eones que no se sobre ellos, sé que aún están ahí ya que si alguno de ellos muere también la existencia animada e inanimada- dijo este

Mentita era un mar de preguntas, si era cierto lo que decía la muerte entonces alguno de ellos tendría el alma de Finn, pero la pregunta es ¿para que querrían su alma? Y más que nada cual de esos 3 arcángeles fueron los que tomaron iniciativa para tomar el alma del humano

Mentita sin más opciones cordialmente se despidió de la muerte regresando hacia el dulce reino con muchas dudas ahora, y bajo estas circunstancias decírselo a la Bonnibel no era una buena opción pues para empezar, con o sin la muerte no cambiaba el hecho de que Finn estaba muerto otra de las cosas es que será difícil incluso hasta imposible hallar a dichos arcángeles asi que para mejor decisión opto por dejárselo al tiempo

/

Han pasado 4 años y todo ooo había cambiado mucho Jake después de la muerte de Finn no soporto estar mucho tiempo en la casa del árbol pues según él le traía muy nostálgicos recuerdos y decidió irse a la casa de su novia Arcoíris, Jake ya no era aquel bromista que siempre fue, dejo de jugar videojuegos, era alguien totalmente distinto, constantemente en su mente hubiese deseado poder ayudarlo más, en sus problemas en su vida amorosa en todo, pero…ya no importaba...no importaba nada

Marceline después de despedirse de Finn paso meses en su cueva encerrada, aunque ella más que nadie sabía que tenía que pasar pues algún día tenía que morir el humano, mas sin embargo ella aún no estaba preparada por la partida del chico rubio, participo en cada año para dar muchas flores al día en que murió , pero en este año no lo hizo pues dio aviso a la Dulce princesa que se iría a la nocheosfera a pasar un rato con su padre, pero no dijo cuándo regresaría o incluso si se quedaría con él.

La gobernante del reino de fuego l Reyna flama trato de enfocarse en su novio Pan de canela y en sus ciudadanos pero era inevitable no pensar en él y de la última vez que lo ignoro por ir con su actual novio y posiblemente su futuro esposo, sentía culpa de alguna manera quería disculparse, a sus 22 años Phoebe siempre tenía el ideal de una mujer mayor en los últimos y lastimosos años trato de mantener le buen progreso de su ciudad y también ayudaba a mantenerse al margen aunque dentro de ella extrañaba demasiado a Finn

Bonnibel por su parte trataba de superar pero siempre recaía recordándolo y en un intento desesperado y tras años de estudiar más sobre la genética humana tomando casi 3 años e intentos fallidos logro crear a otro humano...más bien…humana acelero su crecimiento hasta tener 12 años, esto fue posible gracias a que el gorro habían cabellos del chico la pequeña y linda niña siempre llevaba un vestido de color azul dejando notar su dorado cabello, a pesar de que todas las princesas decían que era una locura lo aceptaron pues, la pequeña era literalmente parecida al rubio pero en una chica ….curioso Bonnibel llamo a su "hija" Desiré, a pesar de ser alguien tan parecido facialmente al humano, la pequeña era extremadamente tímida, se asustaba casi por todo y tenía una muy dulce forma de hablar, esta solo hablaba con el Mayordomo mentita y su madre Bonnibel quien hasta ahora era la única a quien llamaba mama, con Jake casi no hablaba pues Jake por alguna razón aún seguía negando que Finn había muerto

Hoy era el día en que volverían a poner muchas flores por el gran sacrificio que dio el rubio Jake resignado decidió tomar ese trago amargo de aceptar que su hermano había muerto y que jamás aparecería decidió ir, cosa que sorprendió a varios e incluso la princesa del dulce reino todos asistieron, vestían de color negro como signo de respeto hacia el joven caido

-han pasado 4 años desde que nuestro gran héroe se marchó- pauso la Dulce princesa –y para muchos es difícil, poder superar esta fase, y no solo eso, también han sido años difíciles pues los crímenes y monstruos han incrementado infestando la tranquilidad de ooo exhortando a cada reino construyendo murallas el doble o triple de alto, mas sin embargo no nos rendiremos, seguiremos aquí- dijo para tomar nuevamente el aliento

-porque él jamás se rindió- señalo la estatua - el siempre mantuvo el orden por todos nosotros, y yo misma me encargare de eliminar el mal que hemos dejado que aumente- fueron las motivadoras palabras de la Dulce princesa

Todos dejaron su ramo de flores, la pequeña Desiré miro con atención la gran estatua esta se acercó para tirar un poco del vestido de la su madre para susurrarle

-¿q-quien e-es él?- dijo la infante señalando hacia la gran estatua

\- es tu padre Desiré- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara

-¿m-mi p-papa?- dijo para seguir admirando la gran estatua de aquel joven caído

-a él le hubiese encantado conocerte, seguro te contaría muchas de las aventuras que te cuento cuando vas a dormir- dijo este sonriéndole a su hija mientras que la pequeña se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa

En eso llega el perro amarillo asustando a la pequeña poniéndose detrás de la gobernante del dulce reino

-hola, Dulce princesa- saludo este cordialmente

-que tal Jake, no te había visto en un buen rato- dijo ella

-así que tuviste éxito con el ADN de mi hermano…..- este sonríe un poco al ver a la pequeña

-Jake justamente, estaba por buscarte, necesito hablar contigo- pauso para ver a la pequeña –ve con Mentita yo regresare más tarde al Dulce reino ¿bien?- dijo solo para ver que la chica asentía para caminar hacia donde estaba Mentita

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?- dijo este

-sé que es mucho lo que estoy por pedirte, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda para eliminar a todos los villanos, en secreto he estado construyendo robots guerreros y quiero que tú seas el que comande-

-¿quieres que sea parte de tu patrulla?-

-quiero que seas el capitán de la patrulla, entenderé si no desea hacerlo…yo…-

-acepto, estuve mucho tiempo negando la perdida de mi hermano, incluso le comente a Jermaine quien también seguía triste, pero no es algo que le hubiese gustado que decayera de esta forma, cuenta conmigo ….Dulce princesa- a terminar de decir esto mostro una ligera sonrisa

Ambos continuaron conversando sin darse cuenta que la pequeña se distrajo al ver una mariposa volando (típico :,v ) está al seguirla no se fijó que esta la llevo hasta dentro del bosque justo cuando perdió de vista la mariposa esta se percató que se había perdido esta temerosa comenzó a caminar para salir del bosque pero en cambio de eso escucho unas voces esta se acercó con esperanzas de preguntarles donde estaba su mama, al acercarse se percató que eran unos orcos quienes estaban conversando

-esa perra se levantara en nuestra contra- dijo uno quien estaba sentado

-no dejaremos que el gremio caiga, tenemos ordenes de matar toda vida en el Dulce reino- dijo otro de los orcos quien afilaba una gran jabalina

-escuche que la perra de rosa creo un humano,¿ creen que represente amenaza?- dijo el mismo orco que estaba sentado

-no lo será, pero podríamos comerlo en celebración de victoria, después de acabar con el dulce reino- dijo este quien tenía un solo parche en su ojo izquierdo

Desiré estaba muy asustada, tenía que irse y avisar a su mama que le harán una emboscada volteo para salir corriendo pero choco con alguien mas

-sabes….es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo otro orco quien tenía un gran martillo, Desiré estaba increíblemente asustada se quedó paralizada no sabía que hacer el orco tomo a la chica para llevarla hacia donde estaban el restante

-miren lo que encontré chicos- fue lo que dijo para dejar caer a la pequeña

-escucho todo lo que decían….ya no podemos dejarla- dijo el que poseía el martillo

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto el primero, en eso el orco con el parche olfateo a la chica

-no puede ser…- pauso –¡ES UNA HUMANA!- dijo señalando a la chica

-¿enserio?- dijo el que estaba sentado para levantarse y olfatearla –es verdad…-

-si la secuestramos podríamos pedir mucho dinero y después la mataríamos- dijo el de la jabalina

\- esa es una buena idea…tómenla- uno de los orcos tomo a la chica para comenzar a caminar

-a-ayuda p-por f-favor- decía muy bajo la pequeña quien no paraba de sacar lagrimas

-este día es excelente muchachos hoy ganaremos mucho dinero y comeremos estofado de humano jajajajajajaja- fue la gran risa del orco que tenía el parche

-oigan, escuche que el salvado es mejor en los orcos que el comer humanos- dijo una voz haciendo que los 4 pararan en seco y voltear a 2 figuras no más de 1.80, llevaba uno puesto una gran gabardina de color blanco con decoraciones azules, una gran capucha puesta , también una máscara con una sonrisa mientras, pantalones azules y botas blancas que el otro era lo mismo salvo el color que era negro con decoraciones rojas y la máscara era de una cara que solo mostraba su boca hacia abajo como si estuviese triste en sus espaldas podía notarse unas letras grandes y de manera vertical que decía "mercy" en letras doradas del tipo que estaba vestido de blanco y mientras que en otro tipo quien vestía todo de negro decía "merciless" en letras rojas y muy tétricas

Al ver al par de sujetos los orcos se quedaron pasmados, como si la misma muerta vieran

-si son, quienes creemos que son, les diremos que no queremos problemas, esta chica nos la lle…- pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

-sabemos lo que están haciendo, así que por las buenas les decimos que paren, antes de que, mueran ….o muy rápido- dijo muy tranquilo

-o muy grotescamente- dijo esta vez el enmascarado de negro quien su voz sonaba muy seria

-suelten a la chica y no vuelvan- dijo el de blanco

\- deben ser farsantes, yo mismo matare a estos putos habladores- se balanza el que tenía la jabalina solo dio 4 pasos

Solo unas ligeras ráfagas de viento provenientes del enmascarado de blanco chocaron contra el orco quien este dio pasos lentos

en el primer paso lo dio lento en el segundo su cabeza había caído, en el tercer paso el tronco de su cuerpo cayo y el cuarto solo las piernas quienes fueron también mutiladas dejando solo los pies, el orco fue mutilado en menos de 2 segundos, para después la sangre comenzara a salir del cuerpo mutilado del orco, como también los intestinos e incluso el corazón saliesen del tronco frescos incluso el corazón daba unos cuantos latidos

-no se preocupen- dijo tipo de blanco – el murió después de decir "putos habladores", siquiera sintió como murió, fue tan rápido- los orcos estaban muy asustados y sin opciones dejaron a la chica quien muy asustada observo la tal y brutal escena, era la primera vez que veía un asesinato, pero ¿Quién lo asesino?, si hasta donde su imaginación le daba solo pudo ver unas cuantas ráfagas de aire y los enmascarados siquiera un dedo movieron

Los orcos soltaron a la chica y huyeron hasta no verse

-¡e-esperen!- grito la chica desesperada quien anteriormente rogaba por ayuda pero ahora no sabía si estaba a salvo o en peor situación

Esta al voltear observo al par quienes seguían observando a la chica, Desiré rendida cayo de rodillas y se dispuso a llorar, llorar por su vida

-por favor no me maten, prometo obedecer a mi mami, jamás volveré a distraerme, pero por favor no me maten, quiero a mi mami- esta seguía llorando

Estos se miraron entre si confusos

-no te haremos daño, calma, somos buenas personas- dijo el tipo de negro tratando de acercarse hacia la chica

-veo que te perdiste, podemos ayudarte a salir del bosque- dijo este amablemente

La pequeña limpiándose algunas lágrimas con esperanza en sus ojos

-¿e-enserio?- ante tal mirada tan inocente, tan linda, tan bella, ambos no pudieron evitar engarbarse un poco y tocarse el pecho pues tal vez acaban de ver lo más lindo de sus vidas

-quiero comerla a besos- pensó el de negro

-jodidamente adorable- pensó también el de blanco

-oh, sí, claro…andando- dijo el de blanco caminando hacia las afueras del gran bosque hasta salir, justamente se podía observar el gran dulce reino, el de blanco no decía nada mientras que el de negro conversaba con la pequeña pero ella al ser muy tímida a veces tartamudeaba

-hemos llegado, si te vas derecho te encontraran los banana-guardias, así que no debes tener problemas- dijo el tipo de negro

Esta estaba muy agradecida, le ayudaron con un gran problema

-¡m-muchas gracias!, mi mami debe estar muy preocupada por mí, e…tto, ¿c-cuales...s-son s-sus nombres?- pregunto esta

-solo llámanos mercy- dijo el de negro señalando al tipo de blanco quien no despegaba su vista del gran castillo –y yo soy merciless- dijo este ablandando su voz

-m-mercy..y…¿m-merciless?- pregunto la pequeña –y-yo soy..D-Desiré- dijo ella desviando su mirada a otro lugar sonrojada

-bien, Desiré, te veremos en otra ocasión- dijo el de negro de manera amable, para luego desaparecer junto al de blanco

-e-esperen…- dijo esta para luego ver que de la nada desaparecieron, ella sin opciones solo camino hacia el gran castillo con el vestido algo sucio por lo del cometido anterior, recordando aun la escena en donde aquel…orco

La pequeña paro en seco para sacudir un poco su cabeza para reordenar su mente

-calma Desiré, todo paso, ahora estas en casa, y mi mama debe estar preocupada- se dijo mentalmente

Esta llego corriendo hacia el gran castillo para llegar llorando con su mama quien estaba muy, muy angustiada de que desde hace un buen rato Desiré no aparecía, cuando vio a su hija no dudo en llegar y abrazarla con mucha alegría y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándole constantemente por qué se aparto

La pequeña comenzó a contarle sobre uno tipos quienes le ayudaron a salvarla y que incluso dijo que les llamara mercy y merciless

Bonnibel extrañada por los nombres decidió levantar una investigación en donde comenzaran a observar y dar detalles del bosque en donde salió Desiré

Y efectivamente después de buscar hasta en las profundidades encontraron el cuerpo mutilado de aquel orco, según la doctora los cortes fueron muy finos, limpios, como también dijo que murió debido a que el primer corte fue en la cabeza desconectando los nervios que dirigían hacia el cerebro para después comenzar a cortar el restante del cuerpo

Lo que le extraño fue que los cortes fueron exactos y a lo que dijo Desiré que fue muy rápido debió almenos estar a la velocidad del sonido o incluso de la luz

/

La noche había caído y la pequeña había dormido en la habitación de su madre, mientras que Bonnibel podía apreciar como unas grandes nubes amenazaban con dar una excelente lluvia, seguía algo confusa por la entrada de los tipos que menciono la pequeña era bastante curioso, pero almenos no pasara nada pues a partir de mañana Jake comenzara con el patrullaje y tal vez para variar disminuya el número de crimen, e incluso se ha escuchado rumores que todos los criminales se han reunido para crear un grupo llamado "gremio" en lo cual lo pone en desventaja

-solo espero que todo salga bien- fueron las palabras de la peli rosada

-señora, un par de tipos no identificados están caminando y tambaleándose, se presume que están,…..borrachos, ¿qué hacemos?

-ahora voy hacia haya- dijo la princesa para ir hacia donde estaban, los tipos decían incoherencias, ambos tenían una túnica, uno de color café y el otro de color morado, con una gran capucha puesta difícil de ver sus caras, ambos tenían una botella de licor, estaban muy borrachos, apenas y podían mantenerse de pie

-¡HAY MI MORENA DE MI CORAZOOOOOONN!- ambos cantaban como buenos borrachos

-te dije…que hip…yo ..hip…ya nos perdimos hip- dijo el que tenía la túnica morada

.no shh shh que va, estamos en buen camino, ve…el..el….¿qué?- respondió el de la túnica café

-¡oigan!, si van a hacer su escandalo será mejor que se vayan, no dejare que un par de ebrios estén haciendo desorden en mi dulce reino- fue las palabras del gobernante del dulce reino

-le..le juramos que no venimos a hacer mal…el señor…dijo que el dulce reino estaba derecho y doblando a la esquina, y….y…..y…hay…viejo estoy muy…muy borracho para recordar- fue lo que dijo el de la túnica morada

-y…yo también…- dijo este –déjenos entrar princesa, solo….venimos por algo de hip más alcohol y hip…y….y…..y...que ¿qué más?- dijo el de la túnica café

-dormir...acuérdate…dormir- dijo el otro aun tambaleándose

-me temo que será denegada esa petición que quieren ya que su estado está en inaceptables condiciones- dijo esta mientras las nubes comenzaban a ser más presentes y uno que otro relámpago se hacía presente

-tu mujer- señalo el de la túnica Café hacia la princesa –te dije que dejaras de ser…hip...estúpida….veo que sigues igual….- dijo este señalándola y tambaleándose el de la túnica café

Ante tales palabras Bonnibel sudo frio, solo una persona le dijo así

-¿será posible?- este se acercó y descubrió la capucha del tipo de la túnica café cuando observo detalladamente aquellos rubios cabellos esos ojos azules, no había duda era el, era Finn

-n-no..n-no puede ser…- dijo está muy muy impresionada para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás

\- ¿F-finn?- fue la débil pregunta que lanzo la rosada

Este aun tambaleándose le miraba fijamente

-¿y a quien esperabas? ¿A Ricardio o a quién?- dijo este mirándola

Su impresión fue tanta que cayo inconsciente, rápidamente los banana-guardias fueron a auxiliar a la Dulce princesa quien cayo inconsciente

Finn el humano estaba vivo era un hecho y por razones desconocidas regreso, para bien o para mal el habida regresado y lucia como un hombre…un hombre nuevo, junto a otro desconocido quien cayo dormido en el suelo

Fin del capítulo 2

Para algunos que se confundan, quise meter algunos personajes de un par de comics que leí uno de mis favoritos fue el de lucifer morningstar y claro el comic de the sandman en este omiti a la muerte como mujer ya que no tendría mucho sentido asi que tratare e modificar o bien dejarlo así con el paso del tiempo y de los capítulos que suba, en esta historia solo me baso en ambos comic, no meteré otro mas..no ahora, quería explicarlo ahora para que no haya mal entendidos, otra cosa, de esta manera podría dar una buena lectura para ustedes mis amados lectores uwu

Shabos mi inspiración estaba baja y pues fue poco, aun así trate de darle algo de coherencia, si les gusto dejen sus reviews para ver opiniones o bien algún argumento, criticas, cualquier cosa es válida, sin más que decir

ALLAHU AKBAR

Nameless fuera


	3. aventurero

Hola shabelos aquí reportándome para poner otro cap mas de merci and merciless (nel mijos no estoy muerto :v uwu)

Pero bue aquí de nuevo y que disfruten el fic que hice con todo mi lov para ustedes uwu

Gracias por los reviews y los que están aquí leyendo mi historia porque les gusta, eso me motiva a seguir bueno disfruten del tercer capitulini asi bien sabrocena en la ofecena uwu

Disclaimer: hora de aventura es propiedad absoluta de pendleton Ward, mas sin embargo la historia si me pertenece uwur

"defenderé a la humanidad, incluso hasta de ellos mismos"

-Arcángel miguel

Capítulo 3 : aventurero

En una gran mañana de OOO los pájaros cantaban, el agua de los ríos eran muy limpios e iban a un ritmo muy relajado, pero en este caso no era la excepción en el reino de dulce pues dentro ello, estaba en su habitación real una princesa cuya mente le daba o tenía en recopilado el héroe de OOO había muerto, pues resulta ser increíble hasta incluso imposible que en esa noche anterior él estaba completamente vivo y bastante borracho acompañado de alguien mas

Esta de golpe despertó nombrando a cierto rubio –¡FINN!- está al darse cuenta lo que había pasado tenía que verificar si o lo soñó, fue hacia el hospital para ver como si estaba aún los chicos, la princesa doctora dio aviso que en efecto Finn estaba vivo, muy sano, un poco más delgado y claro con posibles resacas del demonio por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió y sobre el otro chico pues aún seguían sin saber su nombre

La enfermera pastelillo quien estuvo al pendiente de ello junto con la princesa doctora le dijeron que Finn eventualmente estaba vivo, muy sano a decir verdad salvo a que estaba un poco más delgado, un poco más alto, estaba todo bien incluso su extraño amigo quien aún desconocían su especie ya que en su mano derecha tenía un tatuaje como de una especie de hoja de hierba color blanco, mientras que el de Finn era de color negro que estaba anteriormente aquella espada de pasto que en aquel entonces estaba maldito

Bonnibel pregunto de manera eufórica donde se había ido Finn a lo que las chicas quienes desde que había visto noto que ambas estaban muy sonrojadas

-¿oigan, que les pasa por que están así acaso se están enfermas?- está al preguntar las chicas se limitaron a tomar aire para explicarles en el cual la princesa doctora tomo iniciativa para comentar

-veras…-

Flash back

Tanto la enfermera pastelillo como la princesa doctora estaban muy felices de que el humano estaba vivo, a pesar de que estaba muy borracho trataron de atenderlo a él y a su extraño amigo en todo, aunque anteriormente mencionado observaron que en sus antebrazos estaba un notorio tatuaje de una hoja enorme de pasto envolviéndose la diferencia era que el color ya que el de Finn era negro y el del otro chico era blanco, estas ignorando ese gran tatuaje de ambos comenzaron a inspeccionarlo más a detalle, no tenían nada fuera de lo normal salvo a que estaba más delgado y más alto

-la Dulce princesa estará tan feliz de verlo de nuevo- dijo la enfermera pastelillo

\- deberíamos informar a Jake, el sería el primero en querer verlo- decía la princesa doctora mientras seguía inspeccionando

-le lloverán muchas preguntas al chico- dijo la enfermera pastelillo, pues era verdad, después de su "llegada sorpresa" muchos lo recibirían de buena manera y como otros lo comenzarían a interrogarlo como si un criminal fuese, no sería de extrañarse si todo OOO llegase a enterarse de la aparición y llegada del gran héroe de todos los tiempos

/

Después de un par de horas el alba amenazaba con venir y los primeros rayos del sol estaban llegando hasta la gran ventana del hospital iluminando la habitación en donde reposaban los chicos, el primero en despertar fue el chico de cabellos negros quien en el color de sus ojos eran totalmente grises, mismo cuerpo que el de Finn a diferencia de que este tenía el cabello un poco menos largo como lo tenía el rubio cuando despertó miro que ambas chicas le miraban al chico

-no es feo- dijo la enfermera pastelillo quien no despegaba su mirada del chico quien este por su parte les miraba de manera confusa pues hasta donde él le daba la memoria no estaba en este lugar….¿o sí?

-h-hola- dijo la princesa doctora quien al parecer también cayó en el encanto del chico

El chico solo se limitó a levantar la mano para hacer un gesto de saludo, hasta ver que el rubio aun no despertaba este se puso serio, lo único que cubría del chico era el camisón de hospital pues hay que recordar que se les quito toda la ropa para inspeccionarlos bien, este ignorando las miradas de las chicas llego hacia donde Finn seguía durmiendo en donde se notaba que movía las manos y también movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Finn- lo dijo en casi un susurro que apenas se podía escuchar, por su parte el rubio abre los ojos de golpe para ver el lugar en donde estaba

-¿eh?,¿Dónde estamos?- dijo confundido Finn sin poder recordar mucho

-¡FINN AS DESPERTADO!- fueron las cariñosas palabras de las chicas para abrazar al chic quien este confundido seguía, pero correspondió al abrazo

-vaya, debí portarme muy bien con ustedes porque no recuerdo nada- decía este alegr

Al escuchar esto ambas se separaron de golpe algo rojas

-que estás diciendo tonto, solo y te abrazábamos porque, al fin estas aquí con nosotras- dijo alegre la princesa doctora

-querida estuve en muchos lugares así que si no específicas, no sabré con certeza donde estoy- dijo este rascándose la cabeza un poco confundido

Las chicas estaban extrañadas pues si bien escucharon dirían que Finn no las recuerda

-¿sabes quiénes somos?- pregunto la enfermera pastelillo

-¿son….mis….novias?- pregunto este al azar, estas solo se limitaron a poner una cara de "really nigga"

-esperen, ahora viendo bien este lugar…..si, es OOO ¿no?- dijo este mirando con más confianza a las chicas

-al fin, has acertado- dijo la princesa doctora mirando al chico con más alegría

-bueno, bueno entonces, ya que estoy aquí- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para mirar perverso a las chicas

-ya que ustedes me inspeccionaron, lo justo sería que yo las inspeccionara a ustedes- señalo para sonreír muy pícaramente

Ante tal comentario las chicas se ruborizaron mucho, ¿de verdad escucharon bien lo que había dicho Finn?, ¿él está coqueteándoles a las chicas?

-¿e-eh?, ¿c-cómo?- dijo la princesa doctora, Finn se acercó peligrosamente hacia la chica para susurrarle

-vayamos a un lugar privado, y te mostrare como- le dijo para guiñarle un ojo

La princesa doctora estaba muy roja, no sabía que decir

-Finn, ya basta la pones nerviosa- dijo la enfermera pastelillo tratando de defender a la princesa quien seguía en el mismo estado

-bueno, entonces podrían ser las 2- dijo para reírse ligeramente –a ti te comería en las mañanas- dijo señalando a la enfermera pastelillo –me encantaría saborear ese lado dulce de ti- dijo este aun sonriéndole mientras que esta estaba muy roja

\- y a ti- dijo este mirándole como un cazador a su presa hacia la princesa doctora –ya casi te imagino pidiéndome más y más, tu voz debe sonar como una niñita dulce- dijo señalando aun mirando a las chicas

Por su parte ambas no sabían que decir o hacer, algo dentro de ellas estaba quemándolas, les daba mucha curiosidad, mas sin embargo debían mantener ese lado profesional de su oficio

-e-estás loco Finn, d-deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas- dijo tratando de no tartamudear la princesa doctora –tu no eras asi-

-las cosas cambian, ya deberían saber eso-

de manera despreocupada se va a donde estaban sus ropas para cambiarse, quitándose el camisón en frente de ellas haciendo que ambas voltearan muy rojas

-¡Q-QUE HACES TONTO!- chillo casi siendo un tomate la enfermera pastelillo volteándose a otra parte y cubriéndose los ojos

-¿qué más mujer?, me estoy cambiando, tenemos que ir a comer algo más que nada, tengo mucha hambre- señalo –además ¿para que se cubren? Si fueron ustedes las que me revisaron, me vieron desnudo, perversas- decía este sonriéndoles

-¿te vas así nada más?- dijo la princesa doctora atónita por la respuesta del chico

-¿sí?, ayer no comimos nada por emborracharnos ¿grutas, ya estás listo?- dijo observando como el otro chico ya tenía su calzado puesto, unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris y al final para que se estaba por ponerse la túnica

-yo estoy por terminar- dijo el chico quien esperaba a que Finn terminara de vestirse quien llevaba unos pantalones blancos algo sucios

-bien, muchísimas gracias por sus cuidados, nosotros vamos a comer algo, tal vez venga de nuevo y no será por una consulta- dijo este nuevamente guiñando el ojo para luego irse junto al chico llamado grutas dejando a las chicas vulnerables y muy rojas

Fin flashback

Ante tales comentarios Bonnibel estaba algo extrañada por el comportamiento que hizo el rubio ¿de verdad era el?, estaba en duda pero de pronto recordó lo que había pasado hace tiempo cuando él tenía 16 a unos días de cumplir 17, su actitud en aquel entonces era muy negativa, se veía muy triste

Enojado….

Angustiado….

Depresivo…..

Cansado….

Muy cansado…..

Era totalmente a lo contrario que cualquiera estaría a acostumbrado a ver de el pues Finn el humano siempre fue lo contrario a lo que se había mencionado, incluso cuando este dio su último adiós, lo hizo de muy mala gana e incluso se diría que lo hizo forzosamente

-Finn- fue lo que dijo en un susurro la Dulce princesa, para luego recordad lo que le dijo aquella ves cuando le dijo su verdadera razón de tener el título de héroe

"lo hice porque te amaba mujer"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras esta solo bajo la mirada quien ahora recordando siempre dio prioridad a todos sus ciudadanos incompetentes quienes hacia un par de años le traicionaron por otro idiota aún más incompetente e incluso después de ello el seguía con la dulce princesa ayudándole en todo lo que estaba a su alcance e incluso cuando no, esto jamás lo paro y se demostró más de una vez con el Lich y en aquella vez con los vampiros no dejo de ser la excepción y la cereza sobre el pastel…..venció a aquel ser cósmico llamado Orgalorg

Finn hizo todo eso porque aun amaba con locura a la gobernante del dulce reino, le impresionó mucho aquel entonces cuando dijo que él jamás en su mente quería ser un héroe y que la única razón fue por la que fue uno, era por la misma chica rosada y en cambio ella por el….solo le salvo cuando lo de Ricardio pero solo esa vez

Esta de alguna manera se sentía culpable pues en cierta forma fue estúpida en darle prioridad a otras cosas, jamás le dio una oportunidad al chico quien literalmente le dio todo de el

-¿no les dijo a dónde iría?- pregunto esta aun preocupada

-dijo que iría a comer pero hay muchos lugares en donde venden comida y es difícil saber a donde pudo ir- se excusó la enfermera pastelillo

-en el mercado de OOO, haya hay muchos lugares en donde venden comida- dijo la Princesa doctora

-eso es malo- dijo la Dulce princesa yéndose hacia las afueras dejando confusas a las 2 chicas médicos

Esta al llegar nota que el Mayordomo mentita llega algo agita

-mi lady, quieren hacer una junta de reunión de todos los reinos, pues les han informado que …-

-Finn el humano está vivo, lo sé- dijo la chica rosada

-esto es malo, le preguntaran muchas cosas e incluso lo podrían juzgarlo y si la situación empeora podrían meterlo a prisión, mentita debemos ir antes de que hagan una barbaridad- dijo la princesa para ir hacia aquella junta de emergencia

/

En cuanto al par, estos estaban en el gran mercado sentados en un puesto de comida comiendo en una mesa una gran charola de unas pizzas y hamburguesas

-te lo dije, estas hamburguesas son las mejores de todo OOO- dijo el rubio comiendo con animo

-debo reconocer que el sabor es muy bueno, la salsa perfecta e incluso la carne muy jugosa- dijo el chico llamado Grutas para dar un buen mordisco

-¿y sabes que esta mas carnoso?- señalo Finn a una ninfa quien tenía unas buenas caderas a quien a lo lejos estaba mirando desde hace un rato haciendo que Grutas volteara a ver a la chica quien estaba muy bien desarrollada

-parece que eres algo insaciable ¿eh?- dijo el pelinegro mirando al Finn dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-llevo días sin recibir "amor femenino", y créeme, solo me hacen llegar a mucha tentación, iría ahora mismo pero no sería conveniente- dijo este dándole un mordisco grande a una rebanada de pizza

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso este

-por eso- señalo hacia la dirección en donde en el gran mercado una grupo de guardias de 3 metros, musculosos y armados hasta los dientes venían hacia la dirección de donde estos estaban comiendo levantando algo de temor tanto en vendedores como compradores

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la situación así que solo esperaron a que llegaran, estos seguían comiendo de manera tranquila hasta que estos grandotes llegaron, uno de sobresale, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y su mirada era de muy pocos amigos las armaduras eran como de policía especial todos de negro que los cubrían de pies hasta el cuello y una boina negra en donde tenía una escudo en iniciales G.R.O que significa "guardias reales de ooo" pues estos son enviados directamente de los mismos reinos unidos desde que la delincuencia y los robos e incluso asesinatos incrementaba aunque este grupo tenía muchos humos en la cabeza pues ya apenas comenzaban y abusaban de su autoridad y todos los aldeanos les temían pues eran realmente rudos y con la ausencia de Jake las cosas no eran agradables, casualmente la Dulce princesa en secreto ha estado haciendo su propia patrulla en el cual Jake comandaría en él y así quitar del puesto a esta organización corrupta

-¡Finn el humano!- dijo este mirando con mucho desprecio

-por órdenes directas de todos los reyes y princesas de todos los reinos, tenemos la obligación de llevarlo hacia la junta real ahora mismo, de lo contrario nos veremos con la necesidad de llegar a medidas drásticas- dijo este esperando la respuesta del Humano

Por su parte Finn no decía nada solo daba otro mordisco a su pizza

-claro, en un momento voy, solo déjenme comer a mí y a mi amigo y estaremos ahí- dijo para sonreírles y seguir comiendo

Ante la respuesta el tipo grande y feo estaba a punto de estalla a lo que da un fuerte golpe en la mesa tirando todo la comida

Ambos chicos quienes degustaban de las hamburguesas y pizzas, pudieron apreciar como la comida lentamente caía hacia el sucio suelo mientras que un notable "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" salía de sus bocas

Una vez de haber caído la comida Grutas solo se arrodilla en donde había caído toda la comida mientras negaba con la cabeza

-te dije que en cuanto termináramos de comer iríamos- la mirada de Finn era de alguien muy encabronado

-y yo te dije que es ahora- reto el guardia quien parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo

-l-la comida- dijo en un susurro Grutas

-¡VOY A MATARTE IMBECIL!- dijo el pelinegro para hacer notar su gran enojo y sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente a unos rojos intensos

Pero fue frenado muy rápidamente por el rubio

-Grutas, cálmate, cálmate, no vale la pena créeme viejo, yo me encargo- calmo este al ver que su amigo estaba hablando enserio, a lo cual el pelinegro respiro profundo

-bien, solo, iré ..ha caminar un poco…yo…necesito beber algo- dijo este para irse a otro puesto a comprar algo de jugo

-¡NO ESTEN JUGANDO COMNIGO IDIOTAS!- estallo el comandante enojado lanzando su gran puño hacia la cara del rubio

Finn por su parte, solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y en una ligera ráfaga de viento rompió todos los huesos del brazo del comandante, cada parte, cada esquina, cada dedo hizo un gran y notable "crack" tan doloroso tan notable que incluso el mismo comandante cayo gritando de dolor e incluso las lágrimas no paraban en el, la escena era tan aterradora que los otros guardias solo miraban con mucho miedo al chico quien este solo miraba al comandante como seguía llorando como nena

-vaya, sí que son débiles, te rompí todo los huesos de tu brazo, lo siento viejo pero tú me obligaste a hacer esto- dijo este levantando las manos haciendo señas de "yo no tuve la culpa" mientras que aquel pobre infeliz seguía con su intenso sufrimiento

Uno de los guardias se atrevió a aparecer muy temeroso y u mucho más sumiso que el comandante

-p-por favor, t-termine de comer y c-con gusto l-le escoltaremos h-hasta haya- temeroso esperaba la respuesta del chico quien seguía viendo con cierta impresión por tan debilidad de su cuerpo, al escuchar que el lacayo le había dicho este solo hizo una mueca de disgusto alarmando al resto del grupo

-Grutas, ¿me acompañas?- grito este esperando la respuesta

-ve, yo después te alcanzo- dijo este terminando de beber el jugo –otro por favor- decía este mientras el que atendía le daba otro tarro de jugo

-bueno- dicho esto Finn se levanta para ser escoltado por los guardias, él estaba literalmente en el centro mientras que en el área estaban el grupo de guardias quienes seguían temerosos, el comandante lo trasladaron para ver si podía recuperar el brazo, eso o hacerse la idea de tener un brazo biónico

/

El rubio llego hacia dicha salon en donde todos los gobernantes de sus respectivos reinos estaban presentes desde princesas hasta reyes existentes en un área semi-circular

-gracias chicos, desde aquí yo solito puedo- despidió amable mientras que los guardias despidieron nerviosamente y se alejaban de dicho lugar

El rubio noto que había solo un punto del centro en donde iluminaba muy poco en el había una silla, este sin darle importancia llego y se sentó muy tranquilamente esperando a quienes hablaban

-Finn el humano, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?- pregunto soberbio el rey del reino grumoso

Este dio un gran y pesado suspiro

-déjame ver, estoy aquí ya que ustedes me citaron con fines de restregarme cosas que realmente no deberían, no imagino que este aquí para que me den una calurosa bienvenida, así que para variar estoy aquí para que ustedes me culpen de algo que no hice, y después querer llegar a un acuerdo en el cual tal vez implique el ser un arma u herramienta para ustedes para que así los únicos beneficiarios sean ustedes….o ¿me equivoco?- ante tales palabras de serenidad, muchos susurraron ante la respuesta del chico, incluso algunos se notaba entre los susurros que estaban enojados y otros asustados…

-hace 4 años que te marchaste - señalo la princesa mora –usted tiene obligaciones como héroe de todo OOO y con los respectivos reinos-

-mis "obligaciones" fueron saldadas en el día que voluntariamente me sacrifique para salvar sus vidas- aclaro Finn –ahora soy un civil, un aventurero, solo quiero tranquilidad, alcohol y mucha pizza

-¿insinúas que ya no eres héroe de OOO?- señalo otro rey

-claro que puedo serlo- dijo despreocupado –siempre y cuando me ofrezcan algo interesante-

-¿y si decidimos enviarlo a prisión?- dijo un líder de patrullas

\- ¿y si mejor deciden matarme?- acoto divertido

Todos se miraron algo confusos, ¿estaba dispuesto a morir? ¿acaso no le importaba?, ¿ya se había resignado?

-¿saben que es lo que me divierte?- señalo este perverso –es verles sus caritas de estúpidos que están poniendo ahora mismo, por alguna loca razón piensan que tienen poder sobre mí-

-no seas altanero jovencito- dijo ofendido un rey lejano – ningún ser puede con todo un reino-

-todos los reinos a decir verdad- levanto la mano la Princesa desayuno –ahora que formamos la alianza, la cantidad es aún mayor-

-ni ustedes mismos confían y hablan de "alianzas"- decía muy confiado–y si no mal recuerdo, un solo imbécil estuvo a punto de convertir OOO en un cráter humeante…¿acaso su nombre era Lich?

-nos tomó por sorpresas, no volverá a pasar jamás- dijo encabronada una Reyna de tierras lejanas pero aun dentro de la restricción de OOO

-ok- dijo Finn levantándose de su silla suspirando –creo que será mejor dejarles en claro, de lo que soy capaz y así aunque sea por temor, comiencen a respetarme de una vez por todas-

Una amenaza simple y clara, pero el rubio no se percibía peligro, se le veía confiado y tranquilo

-hace 4 años cuando me adentre en aquel concentrado radiactivo, alguien me salvo, y no solo eso, me hizo ver lo que en si ya había visto lo cansado y grotesco que es ser un héroe, conocí a un buen amigo quien no demora en llegar, el tipo quien me salvo es confidencial, lamento no decírselos jejeje- pauso –en aquel entonces solo deseaba algo de amor y respeto, para así dejar en pensar constantemente en cosas tan abrumadoras…como el ser el último humano-

Eran palabras no muy entendibles pero que tomándolas en su punto eran bastante triste

-en el lugar que estuve hice cosas que sigo preguntándome por qué lo hice, en el tiempo que estuve lejos de mis tierras fue porque el mismo quien me salvo me dijo que había maneras de hacerme muy fuerte, pero jamás imagine tanta maldad, tanta crueldad que había en este mundo antes y después de la existencia de los humanos, jamás cambio solo cambiaron de verdugos-

Estos trataban de entender las palabras del chico sin quedar como unos verdaderos idiotas en especial la Princesa del dulce reino

-al ser héroe lo único que pedía era amar y ser amado…- pauso para cerrar los ojos –más sin embargo en el camino que estuve me di cuenta que jamás llegue a ese cometido- dijo

-Lich al no morir del todo intento huir, yo lo busque como un perro hasta cazarlo en su madriguera-

-¿Lich aún seguía vivo?- pregunto el rey del espacio grumoso

-así es, pero ya no fue un problema- pauso -como les decía, antes de darle el golpe final este intento crear una ilusión en el cual jamás estuve preparado, no en aquel caso, yo aún tenía un fuerte sentimiento por una chica, este usándolo en mi contra me hizo verla revolcándose con otros tipos en verdad odio -pauso para tomar aire- lo hacían mientras se reían y burlaban de mi- dijo para cerrar sus azules ojos mientras apretaba los puños –en un impulso asesino, mate a los tipos junto con ella…..y junto con ellos…..mi amor murió…..y el odio surgió…-

Este al abrir sus ojos emanaba un brillo letal, aquellos lindos ojos azules cambiaron a unos fríos y muy temerosos amarillos penetrantes, destilaba un poder indescriptible que atemorizo a todos los del salón esos ojos, ese color, ¡era imposible que existiera!

Uno de los reyes más viejos susurro en un aliento casi a desmayo

-Samael el destructor- fue lo que dijo para luego caer inconsciente, todos admiraron ante tal horror de poder y también de tan bellos e hipnóticos que llegarían a ser

Este solo sonrió mientras desactivaba su poder y el color ocular cambiaba a uno normal

-en fin, liquide a Lich e incluso metí ciertos trucos para mi beneficio, después de eso sabía que tenía que mejorar mi poder que había en mi pero no fu fácil pues como dije tenía que estar en un pruebas en el cual cada una empeoraba mucho, cosa que siquiera el mismo Hunson abadeer soportaría, cruce los 9 infiernos, y pues con la ayuda de mi amigo Grutas podríamos estar tranquilos y llegar a OOO sin temor a represarías-

-¡¿represarías?!- grito Bonnibel por los daños sufridos – eres un Héroe, ¿lo sabias?-

-¿Por qué se me amenazo con cárcel o ejecución entonces?- interrogo divertido –no, más bien ¿Por qué mandaron a guardias por mi como si fuese alguna especie de delincuente cuando un simple mensajero bastaba?-

-¡sabes que yo nunca te haría eso!- dijo ofendida la gobernante del dulce reino –significas mucho para mí-

-bueno, tomándote de ese modo, ¿y los demás?- pregunto este -¿soy un monstruo, un arma o un esclavo?-

-nosotros jamás pensamos eso de ti- dijo el rey del espacio grumoso

-no me digas- respondió irónico -¿por eso querías que me comprometiera con tu hija hace años no?-

Todos miraron sorprendidos e indignados, pues de todos el rey fue el que menos le importo la muerte del chico, se podía notar que el solo lo quería por poder así como los que estaban en el salón reunidos

El silencio había abarcado, en todo lugar, una cosa ya sabían Finn se quedara aquí en OOO se desconoce si es temporal o de manera permanente y ¿Qué facción quedaría en su apoyo?

-vengo a quedarme en OOO- dijo –vengo a comer, dormir, tener algo e tranquilidad, beber mucho alcohol, entrenar y tener mucha compañía femenina. No soy ya el mismo idiota que andaba por los lugares rogando y humillándome por amor o atención- sus palabras eran duras pero muy ciertas –desde ahora tomare lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como se me antoje y si alguno de ustedes tienen la grandísima idea de "detenerme" entonces antes de pasar sobre mi tendrán que pasar por ellos- después de decir esto esté levanta sus brazos hacia arriba como si tratase de sacar de alguien de la tumba, de pronto en una explosión de humo se hace aparecer 2 figuras enormes quienes protegían a Finn de cualquier ataque, uno tenía una túnica verde manos huesudas y putrefactas, la mirada aterradora y las cuencas de los ojos que en el centro que antes era verde ahora era el color amarillo y el otro era nada más y nada menos que…

\- ¿es el Lich y el gran Billy?- dijo muy pasmada la Princesa mora

Todos los del salón se levantaron alarmados por ver al mismo Lich y a la vez al gran Billy en el mismo lugar

-¡exacto!- dijo este –¿recuerdan los trucos que les mencione? Pues lo aplique en ellos 2 y ahora me siguen hasta la muerte, aquel que era mi enemigo mortal ahora es como mi perrito amaestrado- dijo para chasquear los dedos y hacer que desaparecieran como habían llegado

-fue posible todo eso por cortesía del ojo de Samael el destructor- dijo este sonriendo muy burlesco

Finn observo como todos los reyes y princesas miraban con cierto miedo al rubio, para el esto era muy divertido verlo todo de esa manera

Este despreocupadamente solo se estiro un poco para ir hacia la salida

-como verán, me he vuelto difícil de matar- aclaro serio- yo que ustedes, pensaría mejor a la hora de hablar….cualquier cosa que deseen decirme les esperare en la casa del árbol…buenos días señores- dijo para retirarse

Bonnibel ignorando todas las conversaciones fue detrás del chico para verlo, ella quería abrazarlo, quería recuperar el tiempo que perdió hace mucho, justo cuando llego observo que al fondo del gran salón estaba a lado de un pelinegro

-FINN- fue el grito que lanzo la chica llamando la atención de ambos

-adelántate si gustas, yo te alcanzo- dijo el rubio, Grutas solo asintió para irse caminando

Por otra parte Finn miro de arriba abajo con mucho análisis a la pelirosa

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto extrañada

-mirar es gratis- afirmo sensual – después de todo, no tengo el privilegio de hoy o de todos los días-

-que dices tonto- dijo muy roja -¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera, como ya no…-

-es lo mejor- afirmo serio –no volveré caer en viejos errores-

-¿viejos….errores?- susurro ella

-como enamorarme de una mujer manipuladora y fría- dijo sin mas

Esta enfurecida le lanza una fuerte bofetada, este tomo la muñeca de la chica apretándola lastimándola dejándola expuesta, este se le acerco arrinconándola en la pared de la esquina que estaba del gran salón, aprovechando en poder oler su fragancia susurrándole

-no te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, tal vez no sea tan blando la próxima vez- dijo este serio

-¿Qué haces- dijo nerviosa -¡suéltame!

-¿eso quieres?- dijo este dándole un beso en el cuello – dime una cosa ¿pudiste casarte con ese idiota, braco o acaso aun sigues estando casta?-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella suspirando al sentir el calor de Finn junto a ella

-¿sabes algo?- le confeso el rubio –por años estuve a tu lado como un perrito faldero, por años solo jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos, solo para tus fines estupidos-

-no….Finn espera…yo-

-nada de tu mentirosa boca me atrae- indico tomándola de la cabeza para que sus miradas se conectaran –ya no me afectan esos ojos de Ángel del cielo, ahora me toca a mí dictar la ley que hay entre nosotros- dijo sonriendo- mi ley-

Rodeada entre sus brazos como la tenía, tomo sus labios salvajemente. Ella estaba tan acobardada que no supo reaccionar, él la recorrió completa con sus manos ansiosas, mientras mordía sus labios robándole besos. Puso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica y la obligo a elevar las piernas sobre su cadera.

Ella intento alejarlo con sus manos en el pecho de Finn pera la fuerza la abandono. Intento bajar la cara para que el no siquiera besándola, pero el rubio elevo una mano al cuello de la pelirosa y la aprisiono. Estaba a su merced, la había tomado sin amor, sin romance, simplemente por deseo.

Finalmente la libero y ella cayó de rodillas llorando sin fuerzas. De no haber estado en un lugar público, tal vez y la hubiera violado, esa fue la brutal impresión que a ella le quedo.

-regresa a tu laboratorio y cosas de química, trata de buscar algo que sea similar a esto, o bien puedes venir conmigo pero te aseguro que estarás en un larguísimo camino-

Justo después de haberse ido, las noticias sobre Finn fueron tan rápidas que incluso la misma Reyna vampiro llego a enterarse y como pudo salió de la nocheosfera para ver sobre ese rumor apareció con una gran sombrilla para cubrirse del sol y a lo que pudo recopilar fue que este estaba en el gran salón de reunión, está a llegar observo que la Dulce princesa estaba en el suelo llorando aun, sin pensarlo la Reyna vampiro fue a auxiliar a su amiga quien estaba realmente mal, mientras le preguntaba qué es lo que le había pasado

En la mente de Bonnibel solo estaba un hecho que recorría su mente, Finn el humano había cambiado se notaba en sus ojos, en su forma de actuar. Se notaba su poder pero a través de un infinito dolor. Finn había cambiado, era un hombre diferente.

Fin del capítulo 3

Shabelos que tal les parecio? Algo loco? Sido? Shidamente loco? Locamente shido? Verán desde hace años quería hacer este fic mas sin embargo opte por uno que de hecho también sigo escribiendo pero igual ya está uwur

Bueno shabelardos les leo después, dejen sus review para saber que tal les parecio o que opinan al respecto, dudas?, quejas?, orientaciones? Uwu

Bueno, me despido, cuidente uwu y de paso les invito a que lean mi otro fic "voll normal"

Adiosini

Nameles fuera


	4. show time

Hooola shabelos una vez más estoy aquí con otro episodio más, lamento la tardanza pero la universidad no se apiada ni un poquis de mi uwu bueno sin más que decir que comineze el capitulini de hoy uwur, me anticipo a decir que esta historia habrá un poco de todo uwur y sobre todo un buen harem para nuestro protagonista shidori uwu

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece es del gran Pendleton Ward, pero la historia si es mia uwu

"dios abandono la puta necrophagia"

-satan

Capítulo 4: show time

OOO se llevaban a cabo las noticias de última hora como pan caliente, y como no estarlo…si ha regresado de la muerte el mismísimo Finn aunque muchos lo creían muerto, este reitero que no fue así

El rubio quien caminaba sin importar los susurros este se sentía muy bien al estar de regreso sin siquiera sentir algo de culpa por lo que hizo hace un par de minutos este ya no la amaba en lo absoluto , pero ¡maldita sea, que era atractiva aquella mujer!

-me la comeré un día de estos- pensó lujurioso

-¡FINN!, ¡CONDENADO CHAMACO SI NO TE MORISTE YO MISMO TE MATO!- fue el grito eufórico del hermano perruno Jake quien este hacia miles de puños preparando para golpear al rubio

Por su parte este solo miraba admirado al ver a su hermano de nuevo

-Jake…- susurro este mientras una gran sonrisa se hacía presente en su mirada, este apunto de correr a abrazar a su hermano vio que de verdad le iba a golpear este solo evade los múltiples golpes que lanzaba el perro al mismo tiempo sacaba muchas lágrimas al verlo

-Jake espera, hermano, viejo calma- decía en intentos para calmar la ira de Jake, pero este ignoro lanzando todos los ataques concentrándolos en uno solo

El ataque ya estaba hecho y a esa velocidad era imposible evitar ser golpeado

Este enojado y con muchos sentimientos encontrados daba respiros muy agitados

-Jake, viejo, ¿ya estas calmado?- pregunto el rubio que estaba detrás del perro amarillo

Jake estaba muy impresionado, creyó que le había dado

-Fue muy rápido…- se dijo mentalmente aun manteniendo su postura, pero trata de reincorporarse para darle la cara aun enojada por la gran mortificación que le hizo pasar

-tu..- pero fue interrumpido por un gran y afectuoso abrazo por parte del chico

-yo también te eche de menos, ¿sabes?- dijo este con unas palabras muy reconfortantes

Este al no poder contenerse se estalla a llorar, la escena fue muy conmovedora

-Finn, yo, creí que tú, y qu-que yo..- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

-hey calma, ya esto aquí- dijo para darle otro caluroso abrazo –eres de las pocos seres por el cual regrese-

Este extrañado por las palabras del chico, no les dio mucha importancia para verle de nuevo

-mírate papa, estas hecho ¡cómo has crecido!- dijo este mirándolo limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban en el observando a aquel chico quien hace poco había creído muerto, pues tras años de arduas investigaciones, sin ningún éxito alguno consiguió siquiera alguna mínima pista del rubio o de su posible paradero

-¿Dónde habías estado?, no sabes la mortificación que tenía – decía este mostrando algo de enojo

-agradezco a glob incluso a prismo que estés de vuelta Finn- este le dio un abrazo a su hermano quien aún seguía sin creer que este haya regresado incluso, pareciera que su actitud y su seriedad lo estaba dejando de lado para volver a ser el mismo canino sonriente que fue siempre

-es difícil de explicar Jake- pauso para sonreírle –perdóname si no te lo digo ahora-

Ante tales palabras dejo confuso a su hermano pero lo dejo pasar pues hey, ¡Finn su hermano estaba vivo! Y para Jake eso estaba más que bien

-es verdad, oye Finn, hay un chico que ha estado por horas viendo la casa del árbol, le dije quién era pero me ignoro, y no me enfrente con él, porque…- este dio una pausa para suspirar

-porque …realmente no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, solo estaba observando con detención el árbol aunque creo que es un poco grosero al no contestarme- dijo este mirando hacia la dirección a un par de metros más en donde estaba el chico quien era Grutas

Finn observo a Grutas y solo levanto ligeramente los hombros

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto algo dudoso Jake

-es Grutas, no es grosero, el solo que no tiende a hablar con tipos que no conoce, es todo- dijo este para después Caminar hacia donde estaba el chico mencionado

-hey, grutas, te adelantaste viejo- dijo en voz amigable Finn

-parece que de verdad te extrañaron- dijo este sin despegar su vista manteniendo esa parte calma

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- Finn miro hacia la dirección de la casa del árbol pero en el Angulo en el que estaba anteriormente no se percató que a lado a un par de metros de la casa del árbol estaba la mencionada estatua inmortalizada de sí mismo, Finn solo pudo sacar un ligero "woow"

-vaya, eso sí que no lo vi venir- susurro admirado por tal estatua tan grande, tan bien detallada e incluso las letras daban un buen brillo

-¿linda no crees?- fueron las palabras de Jake –lo hicimos en tu honor, cuando….bueno, y no solo eso- pauso –hicimos una en cada reino correspondiente, pues tu partida de verdad que marco a cada habitante, en especial a mi hermanito- susurro nostálgico por los días

-si- dijo en seco este con algo de sarcasmo

-lo note cuando, ellos me dieron mi "bienvenida"- dijo este

-¿ah?-

-también te lo diré en su tiempo- respondió este para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto

-Finn, ¿esta será tu casa?- pregunto con una tranquila seriedad Grutas

-si, hare unos cuantos cambios, ¿deduzco que tú no te quedaras a vivir conmigo cierto?- dijo este mirando pícaro al chico quien no cambiaba de su aura seria

-yo hare mi casa a 100 metros de la tuya, cerca del gran bosque- señalo este a la dirección

-tengo trabajo que hacer, te veré para la cena- término de decir para retirarse

-claro, adiós- dijo este sonriente y tranquilo

-viejo, eso fue intenso, ese chico es muy raro, ¿dónde lo conociste Finn?- pregunto intrigado

Por su parte Finn solo le sonríe de una manera muy tranquilo

-todo a su tiempo Jake- pauso –todo a su tiempo-

Era un hecho, Finn era un mar o bien un universo de misterios, tenía tanto que hablar que incluso el mismo Jake sabe que no le bastaría un día en tratar que este lo resumiera, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que su hermano, se veía tan relajado, era como si toda esa mala vibra que tenía hace un par de años atrás jamás hubiese pasado por el humano

Como si se hubiese ido hace un par de días, esa manera tan insensible de actuar

¿Acaso no tenía idea de cuánto dolor dejo a todos por su supuesta muerte?, aunque muy agradecido que estaba Jake porque Finn no estaba muerto, pero eso almenos debería mostrar algo de felicidad de ver a todo OOO, pero lo tomo como si nada

-Jake, dime- hablo el rubio sacando de los pensamientos al perro amarillo

-¿porque los muros del dulce reino son ahora más grandes?, digo sé que estuve mucho tiempo fuera, pero hasta yo sé que ese no era el tamaño real-

-desde tu supuesta muerte, los crímenes aumentaron de la nada, obligando a todos los reinos que aumentaran su vigilancia, doblaron la altura de sus fuertes hasta incluso contrataron a un montón de fortachones como guardias del reino de OOO con fines de mantener tranquilidad, pero la Dulce princesa me dijo que hay una organización en donde asesinos a sueldo y criminales se reunieron para llamarse así mismo "el gremio" y se cree que atacaran a todos los reinos, yo pude haber hecho algo- pauso –pero yo, la presión y la negación de tu muerte, le di más prioridad a tu búsqueda, y ahora estaba por comenzar como capitán de un grupo policial de robots por parte de la Dulce princesa que había construido-

Termino de decir este dando un suspiro y la mirada hacia abajo

-ahora estamos hasta el cuello de crímenes, y un gremio en potencia de atacar, no me impresionaría que comenzara ahora mismo una guerra- Jake dio un par de pasos hacia delante de Finn

-pero es diferente ahora- menciono contento –contigo podríamos acabar con todo esto, después de todo eres un gran héroe Finn- al escuchar esas palabras hizo cambiar muy rápido de parecer de Finn, era como si le hubiesen dicho algo muy, muy serio incluso se veía enojado, pero tratándose de su hermano quien no había visto desde hace un buen rato lo dejo pasar, este se relajó un poco y suspiro

-claro- acepto sonriente –solo siempre y cuando haya dinero de por medio-

-¿qué estás diciendo hermanito?-

-me refiero a que estaré de acuerdo siempre y cuando puedan pagarme con dinero…- este sonríe relamiéndose –o bien con algo muy interesante-

-Finn, las cosas están de Guatemala a Guatepeor y ¿tú lo que quieres es dinero o bienes a cambio de combatir?- Jake estaba realmente impresionado con la respuesta que había dado el rubio quien este no dejaba de sonreír, era un hecho, ese de ahí por mucho que fuese Finn no era aquel chico rubio que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, algo le paso en estos años que tuviese esa clase de mentalidad, esa clase de pensamiento tan brusco

-vamos hermano- dijo – ¿porque he de hacer algo gratis cuando los reinos solo se preocupan por engordar más?- termino de decir despreocupado

-pero Finn, piensa en los niños, ¿Qué clase de futuro les espera si no podemos resolver esto?- pregunto nuevamente

-es verdad- dijo este para dar un par de pasos delante de Jake

-los niños no tienen la culpa de las estupideces de los padres- afirmo convencido

-entonces, ¿nos ayudaras en esta guerra?- reitero a preguntar el perro amarillo

-fue una de las razones por el cual volví- volteo par sonreírle nuevamente

Jake por alguna razón sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero una vez más…lo dejo pasar

…

En la habitación real del Dulce reino se encontraba recostada la princesa Bonnibel pues esta se veía muy triste y decepcionada, a su lado estaba la Reina vampiro quien hacia un par de minutos atrás había traído a la Dulce princesa, esta atónita por lo que había escuchado de la misma Bonnibel y lo que pudo entender entre los sollozos de la chica rosada

-haber déjame entender lo que dijiste- dijo está dando vueltas por la habitación

-dices que Finn regreso, más guapo, mas frio, super fuerte, te manosea, besa muy rico, ¿y eso es malo?- le pregunto confusa a la Dulce princesa –y no solo eso, puso en su lugar a todos los reyes y princesas de todo OOO, Bonnibel a estas alturas no me sorprendería que no estuvieras ahora mismo en su cama con el- miro maliciosa a la chica rosada quien ponía una cara de ¿es enserio?

-casi me viola- lo dijo casi en un grito

-¿y que esperabas?, ¿Qué iba a regresar como el mismo niño ingenuo y con esa tonta gorra de oso?- pregunto con sarcasmo la pelinegra

-n-no pero…¿¡QUE SABES TU!?- replico la gobernante del dulce reino

Marceline solo dio un gran y largo suspiro

-mucho de lo que debería saber, para empezar, ¿él sabe que…es "papa"?- al preguntar esto Bonnibel palideció, era verdad… él no lo sabe aun

Estaba tan depresiva, constantemente negando en aquel entonces la muerte del humano que un intento desesperado tomo una muestra de cabello de su gorro para dar a creación a una humana, una clon… clon que aún no sabe el mismo Finn que existe

¿Cómo lo tomara?...

¿la odiara?...

¿Qué dirá cuando la vea?...

¿Cómo podría explicárselo?

La Dulce princesa llego muy lejos y sabía muy bien las consecuencias…jugo a ser dios y creo otra humana usando el ADN del humano y sin su permiso

Esta estaba por darle un gran ataque de nervios de no ser que la reina vampiro le dio una gran bofetada

-oye cálmate, al ver cómo te pusiste creo que no fue así- dijo esta al verla de tal modo

-¿Dónde está?-

-en su habitación, esta con mentita- respondió

-¿y piensas mantenerla oculta?, Bonnibel debes decírselo ahora que está aquí porque de alguna manera u otra se dará cuenta

La Dulce princesa no sabía qué hacer, estaba en la espada y la pared, pero lo hecho hecho esta así que de alguna manera u otra debe decírselo, tiene el derecho de saberlo

Pero como verle de nuevo la cara después de aquel "encuentro" que en solo recordarlo sintió mucho temor, de solo imaginarlo sus piernas daban un ligero temblor, un gran rubor estaba dando a salir de sus mejillas de solo pensar como la aprisiono, de cómo fue manoseada por aquel humano, Bonnibel de buenas a primeras comenzó a sentir un calor dentro de ella y no cualquier calor a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a sentir o recibir, no era ese calor que molestaba era un calor que se intensificaba

-¿me estoy excitando?- pensó mentalmente mientras daba ligeros jadeos esta estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que olvido que estaba en compañía de cierta pelinegra quien no dejaba de verla con mucha picardía

-vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que la gran Gobernante del dulce reino está sacando su lado más pervertido en frente de su amiga ¿eh?-

Bonnibel de roja estaba aún más roja al escuchar esas palabras de Marceline

-¿d-de que hablas tonta?- replico está inflando un poco sus cachetes –loca pervertida-

Ante el resultado de negación, la reina vampiros solo dio un suspiro para mirarla nuevamente con un tono serio

-¿de verdad no piensas cambiar?-

\- ¿no sé de qué estés hablando?- dijo esta confundida

-Bonnibel, ahora que el regreso, ¿ya podrás decirle lo que realmente sientes por el?-

Esta no dijo nada…

-la conversación que tuvieron hace tiempo no fue muy productiva e incluso pienso que el no sigue sin olvidarlo-

-….-

-tendré que recordarte ya que por tu expresión, no sabes…cosa rara-

Flash back

En el cumpleaños 17 de Finn era un gran espectáculo, mucha comida, buena música, buen ambiente todo excelente y fue gracias a la anfitriona en aquel entonces la reina vampiro y claro con ayuda técnica de la Dulce princesa, claro está que la fiesta fue en el dulce reino

Finn recibió muchos regalos por parte de casi todo medio OOO, todo perfecto

Hasta que la dulce princesa quiso darle un regalo que tal vez no debió dar a un chico con las hormonas totalmente alborotadas

Esta llevo al chico hasta su habitación por el cual Finn emocionado y un poco nervioso aun no sabía que regalo recibiría, Finn en aquel entonces estaba casi a la altura de la dulce princesa, tal vez por centímetros variaba un poco

La dulce princesa después de decirle cuál sería su regalo este no dudo en dar un gran rubor en su cara

-¿l-lo dices enserio?- pregunto este para verificar si no entendió mal

-claro que si- dijo sonriente –completamente segura-

Este se acercó peligrosamente al rubio quien en sus ojos tenía mucha ilusión y de verdad que la tenía pues su regalo era incomparable a los que estaba recibiendo, incluso lo considere hasta ahora como el mejor regalo de su vida

-cierra los ojos y prepara esos labios- dijo está relamiéndose un poco

-s-si- dijo este rápidamente para cerrar los ojos y esperar ansioso aquel regalo que era nada más y nada menos que un gran beso de parte de la gobernante del dulce reino

Finn estaba muy emocionado pero en eso la dulce princesa toma un pastel y lo impacta directo a la cara del chico, fue tan fuerte que incluso el pobre chico cayó al suelo muy confundido y sorprendido por el acto

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA- fueron las grandes carcajadas que salían de la boca de la dulce princesa

-Finn, o vamos Finn dime ¿Qué eso no lo viste venir? JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA-

Por otra parte en una parte oscura de la habitación la reina vampiro observaba manteniendo distancia y al ver la broma que gasto debió reconocer que fue muy bueno, aunque a decir verdad ilusionar a un chico por algo que no das y que en su lugar le gasta una broma un tanto pesada, hasta ese punto tal vez no era tan malo, pero la pregunta seria , ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?

Por su parte Finn miro aun confundido y su ira estaba despertando lentamente

-¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!- este se levantaba para limpiarse con sus manos el merengue y algunos pedazos del pastel que tenía aun en la cara

-nunca pasa de moda, bueno, es curioso que lo preguntes- dijo está limpiándose una lagrima después de las tremendas carcajadas que se dio

-solo te jugué una broma y caíste redondito- termino para dar un ademan de satisfacción

Finn enojado y humillado por haber jugado con sus sentimientos este hace una sonrisa maliciosa

-qué bueno que te hayas divertido princesa- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la princesa quien aún mantenía esa faceta de total confianza

-porque, ¿sabes? Es mi turno- un ligero brillo dio en sus ojos para después cargar a la dulce princesa botándola a su cama

-F-Finn ¿q-que h-haces?- dijo esta al ver la reacción del chico

-esto- este sostuvo ambas manos de la princesa para darle un pasional beso, Finn recorrió con su lengua dentro de la boca de la princesa

Esta al sentir como la lengua de Finn trato de zafarse y gritar pero por alguna razón solo se movía para tratar de zafarse

Finn estaba degustándose como jamás lo había hecho, sabía que estaba mal el obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no deseara, pero…¿realmente eso importaba ya?, es decir… ya estando arriba de la dulce princesa besándola de tal forma era ya en si haber llegado lejos…pero aquí la verdadera pregunta es…..¿qué tan lejos podría llegar?

Este daba fuertes y bruscos besos hacia la peli-rosada pues su falta de experiencia con los besos le hacían un mal jugador, a pesar de ello este continuo, saboreo cada esquina, lamio cada diente, incluso obligo a su lengua a dar una pasional danza con la suya

Marceline estaba más que impresionada por la respuesta que había dado el rubio pues a lo que ella pensaba que hubiese hecho él era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba viendo ahora, ella hubiese hecho algo para ayudar a su rosada amiga, pues a simple vista pareciera que Finn estuviese violándola pero al Angulo en que ella lo veía más bien parecía que la dulce princesa lo disfrutaba y mucho… pues esta solo daba ligeros jadeos y débiles gemidos, eso sin tomar en cuenta que dejo de moverse o de tratar de zafarse

Finn estaba muy excitado, y quería más, sin pensarlo comenzó a masajear los pechos de la princesa liberándola

Esta por instinto o por simple negación, dio una fuerte bofetada al chico haciendo que este se separara rápido

-¡auch!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-y-yo..n-no, n-no lo sé, t-tu tu , ¡TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA!- dijo está señalándolo

-princesa, vamos, sé que quieres hacer esto y es algo que desde siempre desee hacerlo…llegar al escalón 15- dijo este

-y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada- ante tal respuesta Bonnibel solo se impresiono pues jamás nadie había llegado así de lejos como lo había hecho el Humano

Pero aun en la negación oculto sus intensas ganas de continuar y ponerse firme

-no es el momento, aquí no, hare como que esto jamás paso- esta se puso firme y muy seria

-con este acto pude declararte la guerra, pero no pasare a desapercibido- dijo está mostrándose aún más seria, haciendo que Finn arqueara una ceja

-no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás o nunca serás bienvenido al reino y hare que OOO te vea como un traidor-

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?- dijo este para suavizar las cosas

-lo que hiciste se paga con la muerte- respondió esta

-me lanzaste un pastel en la cara- replico irónico

-sabes dónde está la salida - esta mostro frialdad al ver al sujeto que le hizo sentir fuego en su interior

-bien, me iré- dijo este para caminar –pero te diré algo- paro en seco a la puerta de la princesa

-algún día serás tú quien me ame con locura así como lo hago yo…- pauso para mirar un poco el suelo y después ver detenidamente a la chica que le robo sueños, sonrisas, suspiros…. hasta llantos

-y para ese entonces, será muy tarde, porque me encargare de dejar de hacerlo….esto ya se vuelve cansado….y la verdad comienzo a perder el sentido a seguir…- después de las palabras del chico este se fue para irse y esta vez a casa

Después de la partida del humano Bonnibel se limita a sentarse y dar un gran suspiro

-excelente forma de arruinar tu oportunidad de no morir sola- estas fue las palabras de la chica vampiro quien salía de las sombras

-cállate, sabes que aún es joven, además no era el momento-

-¿Cuándo lo será Bonnibel?- pregunto esta intrigada

-…-

-solo lo estás alejando-

-….-

-y cuando una chica se fije en él, chica que no sea la cosa de fuego o incluso el resto de las princesas entonces ahí perderás, aunque lo niegues te gusta mucho, el tiempo no perdona y Finn no siempre estará aquí, deberías considerarlo ahora que está más centrado y más guapo-

-será a su momento, cuando él tenga la edad adecuada…- fue la simple respuesta temerosa de la peli-rosada

-claro, lo que tú digas Bonnibel- dijo está moviendo con negación la cabeza yéndose

-lo que tú digas..-

Fin de flash back

Después de que Marceline le hiciera recordar esa parte que en todo salió mal esta solo toma sus manos para posarlas en su pecho

-ahora te repetiré la pregunta…¿Qué harás ahora….Bonnibel?- dijo está ansiosa esperando la respuesta de su amiga

-no lo sé- dijo triste –el ya no me ama-

-perfecto- señalo despreocupada –significa que no volverá a sufrir nunca, al fin será feliz-

-¿Qué dices Marceline?- bramo furiosa

-lo que digo, su "alteza", es que Finn el humano tendrá candidatas a miles- señalo divertida –¿o acaso no fuiste tú misma testigo de las miradas devoradoras que le daban? Se irán encima de el ji ji ji ji…y él no las evadirá-

-¿¡tú también piensas igual que ellas!?- exploto la dulce princesa –no será acaso que…

-¡¿y porque no?!- le desafío la reina vampiro –a lo que escuche de las princesas, te hace mojar las bragas con solo mirarlo, es casi seguro que esta "para comérselo"-

Era poco decir que Bonnibel estaba enojada, más bien estaba totalmente encabronada, apretando sus manos y dientes. Ahora todas las mujeres estarán sobre el Humano y Finn ya no….

-VOY A RECUPERARLO- dijo convencida –somos el uno para el otro-

-no me digas- respondió burlesca –ahí veremos si soportas la competencia

La noche ya había llegado y claro de buenas a primeras todos los reinos decidieron darle una gran fiesta por el regreso del héroe Finn el Humano claro que algunos no lo hicieron de buena molestia pues sus intereses sobre el chico ya iban más allá de sus imaginaciones, y que mejor manera en donde todas las princesas, reinas jóvenes y elfas y sexys ninfas estarían ahí, pero como era muy repentino decidieron posponerla para la noche siguiente

En solo pensar eso, Finn no le daría dar la noche para desahogarse en todas

Este quien estaba bebiendo algo de jugo conversaba tranquilamente con su nuevo compañero llamado Grutas

-habrá de dónde agarrar- decía este imaginando todo una fiesta salvaje a su favor

-creí que los reyes y princesas te odiaban- este comentario fue del chico tranquilo Grutas quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa del árbol

-son hipócritas que solo quieren algo de mí y para eso deben primero persuadir ser mis amigos más grandes- respondió este divertido

-es aquí donde esta….¿eso?- pregunto este con su misma seriedad

-así es, lo confirme antes de caer de borrachos- dijo este con una sonrisa entre oreja y oreja

-la fiesta es mañana y azumo que hoy no estarás tranquilo aquí solo ¿verdad? –

-que comes que adivinas- dijo este con una sonrisa pícara -¿sabrás por quien iré hoy cierto?-

-¿la de las gafas o la chica pastelillo?- pregunto este sin mostrar facciones de interés

-es una sorpresa- termino para ver la casa del árbol, no había cambiado en nada, salvo a algo de polvo por el tiempo que había pasado, pues a lo que había escuchado de Jake se fue a vivir con arcoíris pues la casa le hacía tener muchos recuerdos nostálgicos

-tu casa está igual, creí que le habías modificado algo- regaño Grutas

-pues, solo le limpie, la verdad es que lo modificare a cuestión que haga falta algunas cosas, pero a su tiempo- dijo este para dar un bostezo –bueno, a llegaod la noche y llevo mucho tiempo desde que tue contacto femenino…te veré mañana- dijo este para irse tranquilamente –si te vas cierras por favor- dijo este yéndose dejando al chico Grutas sentado

-definitivamente se follara a una de las 2 o bien a las 2- dijo este aun sentado

…

La noche era evidente y en el dulce reino se encontraba conversando la princesa doctora con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo

-chicos, creo que ya me retiro, les veré mañana- esta se despidió para caminar pues vivía afueras del dulce reino

Esta después de haber pasado por la gran puerta principal y para su impresión se encontró con algo o más bien alguien que ella conocía muy bien muy impresionada sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse el ligero color carmesí y un ligero calor comenzaba a surgir de solo verle

-h-hola Finn- dijo esta tímida mientras este se hacía presente ante la luz de la luna

-hola…princesa doctora- dijo este con una sonrisa muy picara y una mirada muy sensual

Finn sabía que había hecho muy bien en elegir a su próxima chica, era cierto que era un poco mayor para el pero eso no lo detendrá, pues como dice aquel dicho "entre más grandela fruta…mucho mejor su sabor"

-jejejejejejeje is a show time-

Fin de capítulo 4

Finn: viejo demoraste demasiado solo para poner esa explicación ta grotesca 7-7

Nameless: la uni no se apiada shabo u.u

Grutas: almenos ya es un avanze….es mejor a nada

Bonnibel: que de qué diablos hablan!?, Finn ira con esa chica a hacerlo, es muy evidente que eso pasara! 7-7

Nameless: oigan…cállense, miren demore porque no tenía mucha inspiración, otra de las cosas entre más subes de nivel más trabajo te dan..no es mi culpa

Grutas: oye nameless y para cuando el próximo cap?

Nameless: bueno, ya estoy trabajando en ello y te aseguro que será…..sabrocena uwur

Finn: oooh si uwur

Bonnibel: montón de idiotas pervertidos 7n7, aunque no se de ti mucho Grutas…no se si seas también pervertido

Nameless: bueno, ya saben shabos, pronto subiré el cap 5 para ustedes, con todo mi hamor uwu, si les gusto síganme, dejen su sexy review y opinen que les pareció el cap de esta ocasión uwu , de paso les invito a que lean mi otra historia que está un poco más avanzada se trata de "voll normal" digo….si quieren uwu, bueno shabos yo me retiro y nos leemos pronto, uwur

Nameless fuera


	5. descontrol

Ouuu shiieeeeeet! 26 seguidores, 23 favoritos y 11 reviews en solo 4 capitulostststststs?! Baia a ustedes sí que le es interesa uwu :v

Basha entonces quiere decir que si les gusta QwQ uwu gueno entonces amo a darle con el siguiente cap que por cierto habrá musho anal y grindcore bien babyshitter :v comencemos owo/

Disclaimer: hora de aventura es propiedad del gran Pendleton Ward, pero la historia si es mía uwur

"los humanos siempre harán cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quieran incluso hasta matándose entre ellos mismos….son divertidos"

-Samael

Capítulo 5: descontrol

La luna brillaba en su mero apogeo en la noche, la noche estaba en su total dominio en OOO amenazaba con una noche bastante tranquila "cosa rara por los eventos que estaban ocurriendo sobre los devastadores incrementos de crímenes"

Estaba un rubio con cierta mirada sexy hacia una mujer que le superaba en edad pero que aún se mantenía bella

Buenas caderas

Buen trasero

Pechos notables

Hermoso rostro

Un poco más baja que el rubio

"¡maldición! Me sorprende que no estén detrás de ella siendo una tremenda mujer" pensaba desde sus adentros el humano aun admirando la fisionomía de la princesa doctora

-Ho-hola Finn, buenas noches-saludo cortes esta

-¿Por qué tan solitaria princesa doctora?, la noche promete estar así de bella, no debería de desperdiciarse así ¿no crees?- este le muestra una pícara sonrisa a lo cual esta solo se sonroja y que era más que inevitable

-s-si es verdad, la noche es muy hermosa- dijo está tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

-eeee, yo iré a mi casa tal vez quieras acompañarme- sonrió esta aun nerviosa

Este solo no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa

-claro, y además con mucho gusto- termino para frotarle la cabeza

Asi ambos caminaron, conversaron sobre asuntos que paso durante la ausencia del rubio hasta por fin llegar al hogar de la Princesa doctora

-tu casa es bonita- miro esté interesado en ver como la casa estaba en medio de un gran bosque en donde había luz y también por alguna y loca razón lámparas que iluminaban las calles, de hecho desde que entro al bosque se percató que el bosque habían lugares en donde habían mucha iluminación

-¿lo notaste no sobre las luces?- pregunto la Princesa doctora

-de hecho, e imagino que tiene que ver con los criminales ¿no?-

-así es, pero así es más seguro, la Dulce princesa instalo líneas de luz y lámparas para iluminar los espesos bosques, cosa que en lo personal me encanta, y no solo este bosque, también todos los que están dentro de la restricción de OOO- dijo está mirando como cada 15 metros había una lámpara para iluminar la noche en ese gran bosque

-debo reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo- dijo esta

-bueno, llegamos muy lejos y en agradecimiento te invitare un café vamos, entremos- dijo está sonriéndole

Este solo la siguió para entrar a su casa, era muy bonita por dentro

-déjame y preparo el café ponte cómodo-

Finn espero hasta ver que había llegado con 2 tazas de café

Entre sorbos conversaban aún más y ya entrando en buen clímax, incluso Finn saco una botellita de alcohol, donde el todo se tornaba aún mejor, pues había un lujurioso humano y enfrente de ella había una chica quien le ayudaría a desahogarse, minuto después el rubio le contaba todas las fantasías que tuvo durante su desaparición

-te has vuelto todo un pervertido- señalo esta entre risitas –Finn-

-¿pervertido?- fingiendo confusión –no lo creo, digamos que aprendí….muchos trucos-

-ten cuidado con lo que haces en OOO- sonríe de manera picara -pues cierta personita te matara si te pasas de listo-

-no le temo a ese "alguien"- le confirmo sensual –además, no todo es sexo-

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida

-por ejemplo, te noto muy cansada-bebiendo- pero no te preocupes, yo podría complacerte sin necesidad de sexo-

La Princesa Doctora que ya había cruzado el límite en si después de decirle a Finn que la acompañara hasta su casa, invitarlo a pasar, beber de café a alcohol junto a él, estaba mal en todo aspecto en cualquier modo que ella lo quisiera poner, Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pareja ni relación. Hacía tiempo, que su cuerpo lo tocaba solo ella, y necesitaba más. Sumados al claro efecto del alcohol en alguien no acostumbrado, produjo un…"descuido".

-¿por ejemplo?- pregunto sonrojada

Finn se paró de su silla y rodeando la mesa se colocó a espaldas de ella. Comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Lento, profundo usando las yemas de sus dedos para relajar los cansados músculos de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos excitada, su cuerpo acumulaba mucha tensión y malas posturas por el trabajo sin cesar que tenía en el Dulce hospital

El cuerpo de la Princesa doctora comenzó a "ablandarse", comenzó a olvidar todo prejuicio sobre la situación que podía pasar. Ese masaje era cada vez más intenso y mejor. Sin que ella lo notara, Finn estaba quitándole la bata y en ello su ropa que llevaba dentro de aquel gran bata haciéndose notar más esa exquisita figura dejando desnudo sus hombros Ahora tocaba su piel y usaba suaves descargas de electricidad para intensificar el trabajo de sus dedos.

Comenzó a suspirar levemente, estaba relajada al máximo, mas podía decirse que estaba indefensa. El rubio le lleno la copa en la mesa y le siguió dando de beber sin dejar de trabajar en su cuerpo. Rato después, eran los labios de Finn los que suavemente recorrían el cuello de la bella chica de piel verde

Ella estaba entregada, y el rubio poniéndose de costado a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y aprovecho el "regalo" besándola en los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo como pudo

-complacerte- susurro el rubio rodeándola con sus brazos.

-no Finn, -intento resistir- dijiste que…..sin sexo-

-¿estas complacida? -Susurro besándola en el cuello

-si…. –dijo apenas

-que bien….-besándola- ahora podemos pasar al sexo-

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la bocas unidas traían lenguas batallando. Él le quito el vestido hasta la cintura. Desgarro el brassier de la chica para después comenzar a lamer sus pechos, masajeando suave con sus manos la espalda de la Princesa Doctora que ya no tenía dominio de sí misma.

-Fin…Finn …mmmnn -dijo abrazándose con fuerza a el- ¡Finn no!

-como quieras –susurro el, sin dejar de lamerla-

Bajo sus brazos y tomándola firme de cintura la guio al cuarto. Ella intento resistir, por Bonnibel, compañera y amiga, pero su cuerpo entre el alcohol y las manos de Finn, ya no le obedecía. El rubio la acostó sobre la cama y subiendo sobre ella ataco los pechos sin tregua. Su lengua jugaba con los pezones de la mujer desesperándola totalmente.

Las manos de Finn le arrebataron el vestido marrón y bajaron la braga dejándola desnuda. Uso sus dedos para acariciar con delicadeza la intimidad de la mujer, le dio suaves masajes circulares hasta introducir el primer dedo. Ella gemía, aferrada a los cabellos de Finn, se sentía una niña indefensa, aun cuando tenía más edad que su amante ocasional. Pero edad, no es igual a experiencia, y Finn había tenido 4 años de variados aprendizajes por otros lugares lejanos

-tu piel es tan suave –susurraba Finn- no puedo…dejar…de….

Lamia sus pechos suavemente, endureciéndolos, acariciándolos, minando por el resto de la noche la voluntad de resistencia en la Princesa Doctora. La chica solo uso sus manos para mantener aferrados los cabellos de Finn contra sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por que no quería ver, quería sentir.

Dos dedos de Finn jugaban en su interior sin tregua, estaba muy mojada, demasiado excitada para el poco tiempo trascurrido. Pero Finn la notaba atada, como si una fuerza le impidiera a la Princesa Doctora gozar plenamente de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

-estas tensa, -susurro perverso- pero yo te relajare.

Besando sus pechos descendió en un suave y erótico camino de pequeños besos hasta la intimidad de la mujer. Ella no se movía, como si su espíritu estuviera concentrado en soportar una tortura. Cuestión que le duro hasta que la lengua se introdujo en ella.

Dos dedos abandonaron el sitio, una lengua comenzó a acariciar el rosado interior obligándola a gemir sin control. Intento moverse, intento detener esa tortura placentera. Pero cada lamida enviaba pequeños choques eléctricos a su espalda. Estuvo obligada a arquearla para soportar la sensación, para gozarla aún más por que Finn se abría camino con pericia.

-Oh…..Glob, se siente tan bien –pensaba en la lujuria- ¿Por qué el?...no puedo…resistirrr ¡no puedo resistirlo más!-

-¡Fiiiiiiiin! –grito la chica de piel verde corriéndose

Él se elevó de su posición y sonriéndole perverso le dijo:

-parece que al fin logre relajarte –susurro divertido

Algunos minutos después entre caricias y besos. El rubio estaba sobre ella en trabajo de "ablande" y la mujer comenzó a reaccionar. En un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo suyo y le arrebato la remera negra violentamente. Se colocó sobre él y lo beso profunda y salvajemente

-Me gusta este cambio –pensó Finn- parece que se acabó la timidez.

Los roles cambiaron y era la chica verde quien mandaba. Le arrebato el pantalón y los bóxer comenzando a chupar duramente el miembro. El intento incorporarse pero la Princesa Doctora lo empujo para obligarlo a tenderse. La lengua y la boca de la mujer empezaron a desesperar al Humano. Su miembro latía de excitación y ahora el no paraba de gemir y morderse los labios.

Unos minutos después ella se montó sobre Finn. Gimió y un grito se le escapó por lo brusca que había sido. Pero no tardo en acostumbrarse y comenzar a moverse como un infierno. El rubio se encontró en dificultades para resistir la tremenda cabalgada que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo se dejó hacer sin resistencia y solo le aviso justo antes de correrse. Ella salió y luego de recuperar la dureza de Finn, volvió a montarse. Esta vez se inclinó y se besaron mientras ella movía su cadera.

-un poco….mas,-susurro la chica verde entre besos- ¡estoy….! ¡Casi!-

El la tomo con ambas manos de la cadera y se enterró profundamente haciéndola gritar.

-¡Fiiiiiiin! –bramo anunciando el orgasmo

Se besaron respirando pesado y él se levantó para cambiarla de posición. Ella quedo estilo "perrito" y el la tomo de la cadera embistiéndola duramente. El movimiento de ida y vuelta era glorioso, ninguno de los dos se conformaría con poca esa noche. Rato después se escuchó

-mas Finn…-le decía gimiendo- no dejes de…hacerlo

-Princesa Doctora ….-le decía embistiendo más duro- estas tan estrecha….siento que me exprimes….-

El continuo y cada vez llegaba más profundo, cada vez lo hacía más duro y la chica verde veía las estrellas:

-Oh glob…..-pensaba ella- esta…tan adentro….que no puedo…..

-¡Fiiiiiin! –anuncio descontrolada.

El tampoco pudo contenerse al escucharla y tuvo su propio orgasmo. El se había corrido en su interior, sudo frio pensando que lo mataría. Ella se dio vuelta y le dio un bofetón. Lo miraba sonriendo y se abrazándose a el siguió besándolo. Con una de sus manos por detrás del cuerpo siguió meneando el miembro de Finn.

-no me digas que ya se acabó –le rogo - estoy muy caliente después que te viniste en mí, ¡Maldito!–sonriendo

-no me pude controlar –dijo sonriendo perverso-me apretaste muy fuerte con este cuerpo infernal. –besándole el cuello

-te mato sino…continuas esto, mmmnnn-

-tengo toda la noche –le indico el rubio atacando como siempre.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Finn despertó y tenía a la Princesa Doctora abrazada a el, sonrió al verle la cara de "mujer complacida" y lentamente se levantó para no despertarla. Brutal noche había tenido, en fin nuevo día, nuevos desafíos.

Se vistió en silencio y tapando a la mujer durmiente se retiró satisfecho, una buena sesión de sexo siempre le ponía de inmejorable humor. Iba tranquilo hacia su casa para dormir algunas horas cuando un ave de hoja vino directo a sus manos. El rubio sonrió porque sabía lo que se venía. El pájaro se extendió y la hoja se pudo leer muy clara

"estoy en la restricción de OOO, ven por mí. O vendré por la fuerza"

-por lo menos esta vez aviso, -susurro Finn- casi destruyo medio reino de esmeralda hace un año-sonriendo

Este se destinó hasta su casa para darse cuenta que apenas en la avenida del alba estaba su amigo Grutas quien tocaba un instrumento muy en particular pues…se trataba de una gaita, este se encontraba desde la parte más alta de la casa de Finn para ver el horizonte donde se aproximaba ese gran y brillante sol para avisar su llegada,, este tocaba una canción bastante armoniosa, que a decir verdad era muy relajante pero que igual que pareciera que necesitaba de mucha concentración manual pero no parecía ser un problema para este pues se percató de la presencia del rubio quien venía con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, este sin voltear a ver la gloriosa mañana que se acercaba le dijo

-por la forma en que vienes y también por como caminas, azumo que solo fue una…..¿fue la chica de piel verde verdad?- serio aun tocando el instrumento

-créeme, no fue nada difícil convencerla, fue espectacular…..- dijo este con mucha satisfacción

-sabes cómo aprovechar tu juventud- comento este observando el sol aparecer desde ese horizonte

-sabes más que nadie que lo que menos gozo es de tiempo Grutas- respondió este con una sonrisa

Este por su parte siquiera se inmutaba a voltear a verle al rostro

-ella ya llego- fue lo que dijo el rubio para seguir viendo al pelinegro quien seguía tocando aquella gaita

-quería saber si querías venir conmigo a ir por ella- dijo este de manera amistosa

-ella no me agrada, así que sabrás mi respuesta- dijo este sin voltear a verlo

El rubio por su parte solo dio un suspiro para luego irse hacia otra parte del gran bosque hasta llegar al mercado donde originalmente estaban comiendo

Este dedico a una mirada de gran interés a las sexys curvas que había desarrollado aquella chica que vendía velas junto a su abuela, curiosamente aún tenían el retrato de cera que le habían hecho hace ya tiempo, este de solo mirar aquel retrato que le hicieron cuando era joven, fue inevitable no recordar cuando adquirió por primera vez aquella espada de pasto

Este caminaba gustoso hasta notar que en fondo de otro bosque estaba una sombra con una elaborada túnica hecha de muchas hojas, este solo sonrió y se acercó hacia ella

-hace 2 semanas que te busco-levemente molesta –te fuiste sin decir nada-

-eeeeeee- nervioso –lo que pasa es que teníamos…¡una misión!

-¡te fuiste de juerga!— dijo adivinando al instante –seguro se fueron se emborracharon tanto que cayeron justamente aquí- bufo molesta

-oh vamos Gaia- susurro como si fuese un niño pequeño –tenía que volver algún día a OOO –

-ya te dije en público no me llames por mi nombre- regaño esta

-oh perdón, "bruja cazadora"- dijo este haciendo gestos de sarcasmo

-donde está tu amigo el raro, el que nunca sonríe el que cada mañana ,tarde y noche toca raros instrumentos…¿Grietas?-

-Grutas…Gaia…es Grutas- respondió este –además él tiene sus motivos para no sonreír-

-no me gusta este lugar, sabes que corro peligro aquí- dijo está mirando a los alrededores

-junto a mí no pasara anda- aseguro confiado –además quiero remodelar la casa en donde vivía así que no ha…

-me niego- dijo fría –en una hora me voy y tú y tu raro amigo también-

-no te comportes como si fueses mi esposa- este se le acerca y le sonríe –o almenos cumple con tus deberes conyugales-

-no tendré sexo contigo Finn- le dijo con suave sonrisa –sabes que te ayudo porque tú me ayudaste-

-tal vez, pero- serio –este lugar es peligroso y no tienes donde quedarte a vivir, pensé en quedarnos a vivir en OOO-

-enserio, debes jugar cuando dices que te quedaras aquí- replico esta

-no, no lo hago- respondió sonriente –incluso hasta una fiesta me harán de bienvenida-

-después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿aun defenderás estas tierras?-

-no- serio –pero debo proteger a las personas que me importan como mi hermano Jake, su esposa y sus hijos-

-todos los reinos de OOO intentaran matarme cuando se enteren que estoy aquí- aseguro convencía

-no si te ven conmigo- dijo este sonriéndole –y si no les parece, simplemente nos vamos de aquí-

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo con suave sonrisa

El rubio observo a la chica y solo le sonrió para decirle:

-lo prometo-

Y tal como la bruja cazadora advirtió, apenas Finn convoco a todos los reyes, reynas y princesas, observaron a la chica no dudaron ni un segundo en ponerse en guardia para atacar, claro que el rubio tuvo que accionar antes de que ocurriera una tragedia

-¡ELLA ES UNA CRIMINAL Y DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO!- bramo furioso uno de los reyes lejanos de OOO

En el gran salón donde había sigo juzgado principalmente el rubio ahora era su amiga quien estaban arreglando cierta diferencias

-eso fue hace 2 años además, no todo fue culpa de ella, ella…fue engañada- defendió este para mirar a su amiga quien estaba sentada en una silla a su lado sin decir nada

-engañada o no, lo hizo y si hubiese sido lo contrario no debió huir y desaparecer-

-deben de estar jugando- defendió ofendido este –la iban a matar sin siquiera darle un juicio-

-¡lo que hizo demandaba torturarla!- grito una de las reinas

-¡MUY BIEN YA CALLENSE!- grito este furioso, para ver como todos callaban de golpe

-bien- más tranquilo –la razón es otra, ella es mi amiga y se quedara a vivir conmigo aquí en OOO, no me importa lo que haya hecho en un pasado, ella n o tuvo la culpa en aquel entonces- sentencio

-¿si no tenía la culpa porque no opto por buscar ayuda?- pregunto uno de los reyes lejanos

-lo hizo….pero nadie le ayudo- dijo este bajando levemente la cabeza

Ante esa actitud lo percato muy bien la Bruja Cazadora pero no dijo nada y mejor opto por quedarse callada

-además no tiene a nadie y quiero que se quede conmigo-

-¿y si nos negamos?- pregunto desafiante la princesa desayuno

-simple, me iré – respondió este sin problemas

Solo se escuchaba como los demás reyes, reinas y princesas susurraban y dialogaban

Había que poner los pies sobre la tierra, desde la llegada del humano el crimen bajo un 20% del 220% que había en todo OOO como también muchas pandillas fueron desapareciendo después de que escucharon que el comandante de la G.R.O cayó ante el Humano y muchos testigos y miembros del G.R.O que el humano siquiera un dedo movió, si se iba sería una pérdida total e incluso podría estar en aumente o doblar la cifra de crímenes y pandillas, era más que obvio que no era conveniente que él se fuera

-bien, Finn- confirmo el rey Mago –dejaremos que la bruja cazadora se quede contigo….pero- pauso- si ella muestra tendencias hostiles será arrestada

-no se preocupe- dijo sonriente –no le quitare un ojo de la vista –este volteo para mirarla morbosamente a su amiga quien ante la mirada no se inmuta pues ya estaba acostumbrada a los coqueteos del humano

-no tendrán queja de ella….se los aseguro-

Después de la reunión ambos se destinaron a caminar hacia la casa del árbol. Si bien se sabe la bruja cazadora tiende a ser alguien misteriosa ,pero su belleza era extraordinaria, siempre ocultaba su cuerpo bajo anchas y largas capas "menudo desperdicio" suele decir el rubio, pues ella no tenía que envidiarle nada a ninguna chica

La bruja cazadora o "Gaia" como se hace llamar iba aferrada del antebrazo de Finn, costumbre de años que a ella a pesar de ser alguien fuerte, le brindaba protección y a él le agradaba por llevar tan buena mujer junto a el. No olvidaba seducirla a menudo y aunque ella lo ignoraba, constituía la manera de bromear y relajarse que ambos compartían

-comprare víveres- susurro la chica –seguro solo tienes pizzas y hamburguesas

-ni eso- dijo – comenzare a remodela para dejarlo a tu gusto-

Gaia solo asintió para ver la casa del árbol –pareciera que los años no le afectaran a esta casa-

-lo sé- respondió el rubio observando –eso me recuerda…. ¿Dónde está el rarito aquel?-

-estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa tocando la gaita….pero veo que se fue- dijo este

-necesitamos a grietas…él puede acelerar el tamaño de la madera para así remodelar la casa-

-si quieres mi ayuda almenos dígnate de decir bien mi nombre….Gaia- dijo el pelinegro quien apareció peligrosamente detrás de ambos levantando guardia

-al parecer el rarito si tiene sentimientos ¿eh?- burlo este mirando al chico quien no dejaba esa facción de no tener emociones

-buscas mi ayuda y tú no pasas de hacer fotosíntesis-pauso –eso demuestra que soy más eficiente y mejor que tu-

Esas palabras levanto la furia de la chica sacando una daga –eso es todo, ¡te matare!- esta preparo para apuñalarle la garganta pero fue detenida a centímetros del cuello de Grutas y la filosa hoja de la chica

-no es necesario hacer esta clase de cosas- respondió el rubio quien sostenía la muñeca de Gaia

Este al soltar la muñeca de Gaia este solo suspira y trata de relajar el ambiente-Grutas necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer una casa más grande junto a la casa del árbol?, eres el único que podría ayudarnos, mira- este le muestra unos planos de como seria la casa hecha por un constructor de casas profesionales

Este se lo muestra al pelinegro para ver

-está bien Finn, te ayudare- pauso –con la condición de que las mañanas y tardes que desee tocare mis gaitas arriba de ese árbol….puedo verlo todo desde haya arriba- dijo este señalando hasta la copa del árbol

El rubio sintió como su mano era apretada por la bruja cazadora para anunciar su total desaprobación, este solo sonrió para decir:

-ok, pero trata de hacer nuestras habitaciones a prueba de tu música- dijo este tranquilo para ver como sacaba un gran suspiro de alivio la bruja cazadora

-bien…entonces dame esos planos-dijo el pelinegro

Finn mostro los planos para que el pelinegro mirara y comenzara a hacer unos ademanes con su mano izquierda para sacar una serie de árboles para moldearse y hacer una enorme casa de madera que estaba junto de la casa del árbol

Finn solo miraba con mucha satisfacción como la casa en cuestión de minutos estaba siendo hecha, esta casa se conectó a través de un puente que estaba entre la casa del árbol y la casa recién hecha

En el área creo una gran cerca que librara el pequeño lago muy llamativo para que Gaia pudiese hacer el jardín que deseara, para así terminar todo en un par de minutos

La casa era enorme igualaba el tamaño de la casa del árbol, en cada habitación estaba su respectivo baños, ventanas muy claras para ver el buen lugar

Todo OOO se dio cuenta de la enorme casa que estaba haciendo el rubio gracias a la ayuda de su compañero u amigo llamado Grutas

Una vez terminado, este solo dedico una mirada seria hacia el par que estaba detrás de el

-cumplí con mi parte del trato- pauso –ahora cumplirás con el tuyo-

-jamás he roto un trato Grutas y bien lo sabes- sonríe suavemente

-debo reconocer que eres muy bueno en esto…Grutas- elogio Gaia

-….si, lo soy- termino de decir

-¿algo nuevo de el?- pregunto Finn

-no por el momento, sabes que a él le gusta dar los mensajes de manera personal- respondió tranquilo Grutas

-bien entonces yo ire a-

-¡nada de eso!- interrumpió la chica cabellos de hojas –debemos terminar de arreglar los detalles de la casa-

-bien- concluyo el rubio –vayamos a comprar las cosas que hagan falta entonces-

Así Finn y la bruja cazadora estuvieron todo el día comprando a la remodelación de la nueva casa que recién había hecho su amigo Grutas

Comprando muchas cosas, víveres, algo de pintura para la casa y habitaciones, mientras que Gaia compraba todo eso Finn se mantenía coqueteando a las demás chicas que estaban presentes, mientras que estas quedaban hipnóticas ante tanta hermosura que había adquirido por el paso de los años, pues bien se sabe que Finn sin ese loco gorro de oso que tenía dejaba notar su brillante color dorado de sus cabellos, sumando que por alguna razón sus dentadura estaba completa luciendo una gran sonrisa que atrapaba a muchas chicas desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, y por si fuera poco, ese par de ojos azules como los ríos, y enormes mares,

Si, Finn el humano pudo a tiempo darse cuenta que si el amor no era lo suyo tal vez la perversión era lo suyo

Este intento, lo saboreo, supo cómo manejarlo, y con el tiempo y la experiencia que fue adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo, para en aquel entonces, ahora era todo un experto en todo sentido y lo mejor de todo, es que aun en su pleno juventud sabe como atraer y llamar la atención de las chicas

-¿y tienes novia Finn?- pregunto una de las sexys vendedoras

-pues- fingiendo tristesa –he estado detrás de ella tratando de conquistar su corazón pero aún no he podido-

Las chicas solo miraban con profunda envidia a Gaia quien decir nada solo seguía comprando

-voy a matare cuando lleguemos a la casa- pensó esta para dedicarle una mirada asesina hacia el rubio captando este al instante para solo soltar una risa nerviosa

Asi estuvieron en cada tienda del mercado, por cada cosa que compraba Gaia, Finn estaba coqueteando a la chica que le pareciera atractiva

Ya cerca de las 4 en punto Gaia estaba dándole unas cuantas regañadas al rubio

-¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!?- regaño –me hiciste quedar como la mala ahí-

-¿y no lo eres?- reto este pícaro –después de todo solo soy un humilde chico que solo desea el corazón de su amada- dijo fingiendo inspiración

-¿acaso no te rendirás?- pregunto emanando una suave sonrisa

-seguí casi 5 años a una mujer- dijo este con un poco de seriedad notando la chica pues ese tema es bastante delicado

-de verdad te extrañe Gaia- dijo este mirando la casa que estaba cada vez más cerca, Gaia por su parte solo esbozo una tierna sonrisa

-solo trata de avisarme cuando salgas ¿bien?-

Este par llegaron a la casa cuando notaron que la puerta principal estaba entre-abierta

-¿Finn?- pregunto extrañada la chica mientras este sacaba una daga

-detrás de mí Gaia- este lentamente abrió la puerta para presenciar un olor bastante delicioso y un par de voces en la parte de la planta alta de la casa del árbol

-esas voces…- dijo este para esbozar una gran sonrisa picara

-¿Finn?- volvió a preguntar esta aun no comprendiendo

Este subio por las escaleras para llegar y notar a 2 chicas quienes esperaban en la mesa conversando con algunas canastas de comida y eran nada más y nada menos que..

-que tal héroe de pacotilla….con qué ..¿no estabas muerto y andabas de parranda?- dijo la pelinegra reina de los vampiros

-b-buenas tardes Finn- saludo cortésmente la peli rosa gobernante del dulce reino

Gaia quien llegaba después que el rubio observo al par de chicas haciendo una atmosfera un poco….incomoda

-di-vi-no – fue lo que dijo con mucha picardía el rubio al ver 2 muy bien vistas chicas y de buen rango

-esto…..- pauso –se va a descontrolaaar- para sonreir y mirar con sumo morbo hacia el par de chicas quienes se veian deliciosas ante su vista

Fin del capítulo 5

Finn: nameless demoraste mucho en hacer un capitulo men! :v

Nameless: perdón pero siquiera saber que poner pero ya está uwu

Gaia: y que pasara de eso después subirás mas capítulos no?

Nameles: ies! ಠwಠr

Shabos disculpen la demora, pero si pude salvar el semestre y de paso podre subir mas capítulos, no se cuando y a que hora pero si seguire con la historia uwur

Gracias por el aguante y también por la monstruosa cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que tengo en solo 4 capítulos, eso si que me motiva sido uwu, aunque si dejan también algun review se los agradecería muchísimo mas uwu, bueno, si eres nuevo y te gusto mi historia deja tu lindo review y también dime que tal te parecio el cap de hoy y con gusto en el siguiente te mencionare porque eres único y especial uwu

Bueno me voy, cuídense bai los hamo uwu 3

Nameless fuera


End file.
